


Reaped Flowers

by Sundrop23



Series: Not Human [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU where Mikoto goes to Nohr and Arete to Hoshido, Corrin is not one bit human, F/M, FLUFFY AND SORROWFUL, GARON IS GOOD GUY/KING, I will be adding in some classes or making a new description of some classes just to let ya know, Takes place when the royals are little, spoilers for Hidden Truths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundrop23/pseuds/Sundrop23
Summary: If you claim you’ve never killed, think about flowers and plants. They have a life too. If you cut it down, you have taken a life off this very planet, just like anyone could do to you.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Before you go on to read I have somethings to tell you:  
> -This is an AU  
> -I made up a language  
> -I make up classes  
> -I will be using quotes or new class information as summaries  
> -Corrin and Leo are not human  
> -There is most likely going to be books after this one, so this is "Book One"  
> -If there are any spelling errors, please tell me  
> -I will try to update every Wednesday and Saturday, please don't be upset if I don't publish the chapters on time  
> -Please leave a comment and like if you liked this story! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reapress: a female spirit that is able to summon and tame demons, also see future events but blurred. Wields scythes and tomes.
> 
> Shrine Maiden: a female who is skilled at exorcism. Wields talismans and rods.

"Miaka... dosa... karv-(Mikoto… please… I ne-)” A blue haired man with a white robe pleaded to his wife, named Mikoto, before she cut him off.

“FRO! Calisa motero, Ako (NO! I'm not leaving without you, Anko!)" She cried, tears streaming down her face as she held a week-old sleeping girl, wrapped in soft white cloth, tucked in Mikoto's arms. The man she nicknamed Anko cupped her wet cheeks with both of his hands and smiled weakly.

"Dosa… goshetto nai… jo… falaga quani opasi xan yanoli… falaga roshque ca xan yanoli… o… maddatar quish… maddatar jii kabe… lada sai vojino za… io, Kahi, Arti, n Aza jupen. Getta, no li, wano taka tereop bamni… Getta, no li, yosa un, un, rosi repsi… Getta, no li...(Please... I beg of you... leave... for the safety of your sister and her daughter... for safety of yourself and our daughter... go... where she can live happily... where she can live a life free of constant worry or fear... without having to run for life almost every minute... take yourself, Kamui, Arete, and Azura to a royal. That way, I'm sure, you will be safe from this demon's harm... that way, I'm sure, my dear lovely, lovely, rosy reapress... that way, I'm sure…)" His voice was trembling and so were his hands, even though he was trying so hard to be brave. To be brave for his two girls. To be brave to restore the kingdom around him. To make sure that everyone here who died or possibly fled gets revenge from this awful demon of hell. The kingdom was disappearing. It was turning into nothing but a pitch black and bright red speckled void, with the bright deep red mist that covered the sky. Arete ran towards them, her daughter, Azura, tucked in her arms.

“Manso! Nei halie nakoto!(Sister! We need to leave now!)" Arete yelled, almost screamed and voice shaking. Mikoto looked at her elder sister for a moment, then looked back at her lover, who now had his hands rubbing gently against Kamui’s small head. He then bent down slightly and gave Kamui a soft and gentle kiss on her head, then placed the same type of kiss on Mikoto's forehead. He then started to walk backwards, letting go of them but still facing them until he got a good distance away from them. He turned around on his heel and started running into the black and bright deep red speckled void, then disappeared once he penetrated the surface, which ripple like a drop of water that fell into a pond. Mikoto almost ran in after him if it wasn't for her elder sister pulling her back by magic paper talismans circling her free arm. Mikoto closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them back up and started running on her own. She carried little Kamui in her arms ever so tightly, but not tight enough to make her cry and scream.

Mikoto's red and black ruffled dress that went half way under her knees was now torn up to halfway to her waist, her long black socks that went over her knee cap were shredded. Her long and slim laced black boots that went up to a little over half the length to her knee was covered in mud and stained blood. The black and red bow with the kingdom’s symbol holding the bow together held her hair in a long, messy ponytail, and her lightly pale skin had many cuts and bruises, along with mud and dried blood. Although, she wasn't as nearly as bad as Arete.

Arete's blue short hair was all tangled and dirtied, her white and red dress that went halfway to her knees was now at her waist, her ankle short white socks were burnt and shredded, along with her sandals. The top part of her dress, or the white part of her dress, had large cuts and was starting to turn black, her red sleeves, which did not connect to her dress, were torn and were turning black as well. Her skin was covered in bruises and dried blood from all the hits she took for her, Kamui, and Azura when Anankos wasn't there. They ran and ran till they got to the entrance of a forest. They opened a portal and went through it. Mikoto and Kamui first, then Arete and Azura. They both closed the portal and took in and let out trembling breaths. The two women sank down to their knees and looked at their surroundings. It was a patchy forest filled with oaks and maples with moonlight beaming down on them through the leaves. Arete walked over to Mikoto on her knees, placed one arm around her back and pulled her close to her.

"Coshec nalita kanai toshe… noli… noli...(Everything is going to be alright now... we're safe... we're safe…)" She whispered to Mikoto. Arete pulled away and she looked up at her as she patted her shoulder and stood up. Mikoto stood up as well, bouncing the little sleepy girl in her arms ever so slightly. There was a long pause, before Arete broke it.

“...ga Aoaokiv roghshe yoqui? Cas, rali ha, reli he?(...Did Anankos give any advice to you before we left? As in, where to go, what to do?)" She asked Mikoto. Before Mikoto could answer, someone in the bushes spoke.

"Oh… and what do we have here, hm?" A deep voice spoke in a grating voice. A man came out of the bushes smiling, along with about twenty other men.

“They look like pretty little angels that could catch a high price when they get cleaned.” Another man spoke as the rest started nodding their heads in agreement. The men either held axes, bows, or tomes. Arete stepped out in front of Mikoto and held Azura securely in her left arm, while Mikoto took a step back and held Kamui up closer to her neck and chest as the men started circling them. Arete brought out six paper talismans and they formed a circle around her right wrist and Mikoto lifted her left hand in the air and out appeared a scythe with a bow where the blade meets the handle.

"Ooooh!!! I'm so scared!!! Look they have “weapons”!!! Ahahahaha!!!" The first man laughed, sarcasm dripping from his voice, and the rest laughed along with him. This just made the two furious. The word on Arete's paper talismans started to glow a fiery orange and yellow, along with the shape of the paper talismans.

"Daki mopa!!!(Eruption!!!)” She yelled and in the middle of the circle of paper talismans, little fire balls shot from it and burned whoever was in its way. Arete switched to a different talisman and it started to glow a poisonous purple and green.

"Visi ven!!!(Void venom!!!)” She yelled and purple and green dotted poison shot out of the ring of paper talismans and burned the flesh of whoever got in its way as well. Mikoto kept slashing at anyone who got in her magical scythe's range, all the while still holding a slumbering Kamui. Azura was awake now and was screaming because of all the noise and major movements. The more Mikoto and Arete took down, the more of their men came in from the shadows, attacking them with their weapons. Arete goes up against Mikoto's back for a moment.

"Kashe! Teliyama naziopa venia...(Damn it! They keep on coming and I'm starting to get tired…)" Arete almost wheezed.

“...o... (...go…)" Mikoto looked down.

"Nai!? Koshu jeset zami ta-(What!? I'm not just leaving you here all by your-)" Arete yelled, surprised and worried as she threw a crumpled up paper talisman at one of the men, which then took out five by the spell on it, which was a chain attack spell. She also got cut off by Mikoto.

"O Hashoi. Onai depeze hu reyel.(Go to Hoshido. Go to the capital and find a royal.)" Mikoto told her as she slashed three men.

"Reli gawa inowa ves!?(What about you!?)" Arete yelled angrily.

"... quashi pahali Neir…(...I need to go to Nohr…)" Mikoto answered and before Arete could reply, she opened a portal and pushed Arete, while she was still holding Azura, through it then closed it. She then also opened a portal for herself, jumped in, then closed it just as an arrow almost shot her through the head. Mikoto fell from the portal, which was in the sky, and landed in a dead tree, which luckily didn’t break under her weight, still holding a sleepy Kamui on her chest.

“...Manai beto, elwu quasol… hami julato, va quin dosia, fanie gasquak yanopal tali...(...I'm so very sorry, elder sister… if we stayed together, you would be meeting the same fate as I will in the future…)" A tear slid down the side of her face, down it fell towards the ground…

 

...4 Years Later...

 

"Mami!(Mom!)" Four-year-old Kamui spoke as she ran over to her mother, Mikoto, who was sitting atop a rock in the woodsy area around her, reading a favorite tome of hers. Her red and black outfit is restored, patched and sewed back together, but it wasn’t as long as it was.

“Eh?(Yes?)" Mikoto hummed. She looked up from the tome and looked at what her daughter, who was holding something. Kamui held it up in her right palm so she could get a better look at it, but didn't get the chance to. Trees that were full of dark green and brown bark started rotting as quick as you could snap your fingers twice. Mikoto’s eyes widened in fear as she gasped, put the tome in a bag besides her, put the bag over her shoulder, picked up Kamui, who looked terrified, and ran. Kamui held onto the object she found as she got carried away from the spot they were just resting in.

Mikoto ran with Kamui in hers arms through the forest and onto an open dirt road, shrouded in woods. A few miles later, it started to rain and Mikoto started to get extremely tired. Then, she fell, her blood flew and splattered. She dropped Kamui and the bag.

"Mami! (Mom!)” Kamui yelled and ran over to her mother. She had two stone spikes in her back, both glowing a bright, demonic red.

"MAMAMI!!!(MOMMY!!!)” Kamui wailed when her mother wasn't answering her. She hugged and rocked her body, but still no reply. Mikoto's eyes lay left open, no light showing. Mikoto's blood was spilling out of her body faster, and soon there was a puddle and her body emptied of blood. Kamui cried and screamed for hours on end, until she finally fell asleep, curled up against her mother's cold chest, surrounded in a pool of blood that got her neck to knee length grey and black dress stained in crimson.

 

......

 

King Garon, along with some other soldiers who were escorting him back to Windmire from Cheve, looked down at the muddied ground absently. He stared at the ground and along the side of the shade covered road. He saw imprints, a little bit bigger and more slimmer than those of a horse. He slowed and put his hand up and halt the others. He crossed over to the side were he saw the imprints. They were those of a human most definitely, though they were messed, as if the person was running in the mud. It was strange, since this road is strictly for carriages or horse riders. He looked ahead and saw that they kept on going. He snapped his horse’s reins and it started galloping down further.

“Follow me." Garon orders his men.

"Yes my king." They reply and follow him. They go on for a while, when suddenly Garon sees a shadowed lump up ahead. He snaps his horse’s reins to go a little faster, others following suit. As they get closer, the soldiers expressions change from slightly confused to complete surprise and worry, along with Garon's. What they find is a woman dressed in red and black, with two stone Javelins in her back and spine area. Garon stopped right besides the woman, got off, put his hand to a spot on her neck, and then picked up a small figure and cradled it in his arms.

"... three of you... wrap the woman up and give me her bag." He ordered. Three of ten got off their horses and went over to the lady as Garon turned to face the way they were riding back to Windmire. The woman was soon wrapped up and was strapped upon the top of a horse’s lower back. One of the three soldiers brung Garon the woman's bag. Garon takes it and puts it over his shoulder and put his hand through it. The soldiers were all back atop their horses and ready to go while Garon was still looking through her bag.

"King Garon," One of the soldiers began.

“Yes?" Garon replied.

"Might I ask, what did you pick up and what are you looking for in the woman's bag?" The soldier asked daringly. Garon paused, then took out a medium sized purple and silver blanket, set the bag down and wrapped the figure in the blanket, he then turned around to show the soldier what the figure was. It was a little girl. They all released small surprised gasps. Garon grabbed the woman's bag again, threw it to the closest soldier, and got up on his horse while still holding the little girl.

"Let’s go." He snapped the reins of his horse again and they all set back out to Windmire.


	2. Ready To Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invisible red thread connects those are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break, it will only draw them closer...

Kamui was walking around in the cold fortress she was put into by her "father", who took her in eight years ago because he found her lying next to her dead mother.

When King Garon announced to, first the capital at town square, that there was a new princess of Nohr named Corrin, everyone let out surprised and happy small gasps. He picked her up from behind him so they could see the new princess. Kamui sat on his arm and leaned against his shoulder while he introduced her. How he knew her name was because there was a sealed envelope inside her mother's bag and it wrote "Carid/Corrin" on the front side of it. He didn't open it, but instead he gave to Corrin. She just took it, hugged it to her chest and hid under a nearby piano, just staring at the unopened envelope.

Corrin had wavy, silvery moon locks that went to the bottom of her neck, she had a black, lacy headband with a black and red bow with a gold symbol holding the bow together, her skin was a silvery pale, but not as silver as her hair, she had bright crimson red eyes that you would be able to see even while you were a long distance away, she wore a new dress that was black and glitter dotted gold and had white ruffles under the bottom of the black cover of the dress and it had long black sleeves with the shoulder parts puffed, she also wore black socks that went to under her knee caps, and wore black shoes with a gold buckle.

The crowd in front of them awed and some held their hands up to their mouths and smiled. Corrin looked behind her to see a young boy and girl, the boy probably around age 17 and the girl probably around age 15. She soon got to know that they were her new father's two other children. The boy was named Xander while the girl was named Camilla.

Over the eight years, she heard that the Nohrian royal family had two more children, although, one was already born and around her age but wasn't ready to leave the castle yet. Leo was the one that was almost close in age with Corrin, only seven months behind, and Elise, who was the new member in the family, was four years behind Corrin. 

Xander and Camilla came almost once every week during every month, and sometimes father would tag along with them, as long as he wasn't busy with work. Leo and Elise were too young to come and visit her then, but now, Leo is old enough to go visit her, she was told, so she looked forward to meeting him for the first time. 

 

Corrin ran up the wooden spiral staircase to her room. That staircase was lit with magical torches on the stone walls besides her. She loved going up and down these stairs, especially when it was time to sleep, for then the torch fire would go out and the stone walls glowed with bright light blue crystals. It was the most pretty thing she has ever laid eyes on.

She ran up to her room, opened the door, got in, closed the door, ran over to her bed and plopped down on it, face down towards the soft cushions and her back up towards the hard cold ceiling. Her room was lit with candles that stood up in metal candle stands. She flipped herself over and stared at the ceiling with her usual blank face. Corrin then reached in her dress through the neck opening and pulled out a necklace that she tucked under her clothes while still wearing it.

The necklace was a long silver chain that connected to form a thin oval, and it had a small teardrop clear crystal that changes colors every now and then. She held the chain, right above the crystal, up and put it at eye level above her.

"Iro henkou… naze daro u ka?(I wonder… why does it change?” Corrin whispered to herself. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Lady Corrin, Prince Xander, Princess Camilla, and Prince Leo will be here soon." Her butler-in-training friend, Jakob, announced. Corrin sighed, put the necklace back under the chest part of her dress, got up and off her bed, walked over to the door, opened it, to which revealed Jakob standing there, and proceeded out the door as Jakob closed it behind her. She held the smooth metal rail to the spiral staircase and started walking down it, Jakob not far behind.

It took awhile to get down the staircase than it did to get up to her room. For the most part, her room is on the fourth level of the Northern Fortress and when she went up to her bedroom, she was on level three and she was running up, but now she has to go to the bottom level, the first level of the Northern Fortress, and walk down slowly so she doesn't fall, and so she could meet her siblings and not have a bloody nose to confront them with.

Once they both finally made it all the way down, Gunter, a veteran knight that as of now guards Corrin, and a few other soldiers that were around the Northern Fortress guarding and protecting her as well, stood there and waited, along with Corrin and Jakob now.

"Ehem... Jakob?" Gunter broke the silence.

"Yes?" Jakob replied and mumbled something under his breath.

"Could you and the other butlers and maids get dinner and dessert ready? It is almost time to eat, and I bet the three royals will be hungry once they arrive." Gunter asked him, much more or less ordered him in a kindly manner.

"... yes..." Jakob sighed, bowed his head and ran down the hall. As soon as Jakob disappeared at a turn to go to where the butlers and maids are during this time, Gunter turned his attention to Corrin.

"They will be here any minute, so why don't we all head outside to greet them." Gunter ordered kindly and Corrin nodded. Gunter held out his hand to Corrin and she took it. He lead her outside and closer to a magical gate. This gate is one that puts a magical, strong, barrier around a certain place, so that the place would be protected. Only special Sorcerers can undo and put the spell back on again. Three Sorcerers stepped up and lifted the spell as they saw a carriage riding towards them. As soon as the carriage stopped, the spell was placed back on again and a man got off the front seat and opened the right door and out came Camilla, Xander, then a little blond boy with a black slim headband atop his head and three tomes in his hands followed. Corrin guessed that was Leo.


	3. Introducing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was chaos and beauty intertwined. A tornado of roses from divine.

Prince Leo was walking towards a black carriage with two horses in the front. A man in a red and black fancy horse riding suit was at the door. On the left side of the young prince was his two elder siblings. The blond had curly hair and was a tall male, who was named Xander, and a purple, long, wavy and curly haired female, who was named Camilla. Camilla held onto Leo's small hand as they walked towards the big, fancy, black box-like transportation with wheels and four horses tied at front. 

The man opened a door as they got only four feet away. Camilla went in first, since a saying goes "Ladies first!" apparently. Then Leo went in, then Xander. The inside of the carriage was a red velvet color with some gold buttons on the seat cushions and gold rope outlines of them as well. Leo sat with Camilla on the back side of the carriage as Xander sat near a small closed window at the front of the carriage. The window was for communication between the people who are riding inside the carriage and who is leading the horses. The carriage soon started to move as the man who is up front guiding the horses got into his seat and snapped the reigns. 

The three had brought with them some things to keep them busy since this was a very long trip, as far as Leo had been told. Leo brought three books, one was a huge book about history, one was a good length book of, kind of surprising, fiction, and the last one was a small book that was only used to write notes in. Camilla brought her sewing and knitting supplies, and as soon as they got on the road, she pulled out something that was made of purple, pink, and blue wool out of her bag, and started to knit the blue wool with the pink wool, which was already attached to the purple wool. Xander brought two normal length books and a stack of papers, as he used to write reports with while on the go, but this time he was checking off the papers multiple times along the way, as if there is a "To-Do-List" on there. 

During the entire trip, he never looked up from his books to look at the world around him, for he has seen so much of it before, it brought him severe nightmares. Camilla at times started up a conversation with Xander and tried to with Leo, but it didn't work with him because he was too entranced by his history book. 

Xander, Camilla, father, and many others were right. It was a very long way from Windmire to the Northern Fortress. It took them about six hours just to get there, so good thing they left around noon. By time they got near the fortress, Leo was hungry and ready for dinner. The carriage soon stopped and he felt a strong wave of magic disappear around them, that's what got his nose out of his book finally. He went over to the small window and he could see three sorcerers unlocking the gate in front of them, not to mention part of the man's head in front of him. He also saw many guards around the place and about six of them around a small, silver haired girl with bright, crimson red eyes that glowed eerily through the heavy fog surrounding the place.

The man in front then got off the carriage and went to open the door on the left. Camilla gathered her stuff and put it in her bag that she brung along, Xander started to neatly stack the papers and piled his book under the paper, and Leo gathered his books. The door opened then Camilla went on out first, as again, "Ladies first!". Xander gave Leo a "come on" tilt of his head and a smile. Xander went out, then Leo followed, slightly sliding down the exit because he was still too short to reach the ground when he gets off the carriages and ponies.

When he regained his posture, he looked ahead and saw the little girl more clearly. She wore a black speckled dress with white ruffles under the black top, she also wore a headband with a bow on it. The gate opened and three of the soldiers came over to the carriage, started to take their bags off from the top, and brung their stuff into the fortress. Xander walked forwards and passed the gate, while Leo held onto Camilla’s hand and they both walked passed the gate. They were finally here, at their planned destination, for a few days before heading back Windmire. 

The little girl held onto a knight that was next to her as the three of them walked closer to them. The girl had a blank face and her red eyes were quite dull as well. The girl stared at Leo for the entire time they got ready to meet her here, and she still hasn’t taken her dull and emotionless eyes off of him. Leo gave back a questioning, cold glare as she just kept staring at him. She flinched a little bit though as he glared at her. Xander and Camilla must have noticed because Camilla put her hand on his shoulder and tightened her grip on him, and Xander walked behind him.

“Ehem...” Xander cleared his throat. “Hello Gunter, and hello Little Princess.” He greeted as a small smile curled onto his lips. 

“Greetings, Prince Xander.” The knight named Gunter, replied. The girl that once held onto his hand was now slightly behind the back of the old man’s leg, and he held the back of her shoulder and gently pushed her forward, out in the open, so she could see her other siblings. 

“Ah! Hello darling dear!” Camilla clasped her hands together in front of her face with a sweet smile that she had only ever shown to Leo, which made him jealous. For he barely knew this girl, and having Camilla give her the smile that she let him see only just felt really wrong to him. Leo balled his hands into fists, clutching the books he held as his glare hardened at her. She flinched slightly again.

“Ah,” Xander began as Camilla lightly swatted at Leo’s shoulder, her face written in worry. All he did was sigh, but still kept his glare going strong. “Corrin, this is Leo, your little brother.” Xander patted his head. “And Leo, she is your big sister, Corrin.” Xander finished and all that the two did was stare at each other in silence. Then, Gunter broke it.

“Well, you all should be hungry, right? The maids and butlers should already have dinner and dessert ready. Shall we go inside and check?” Gunter suggested. 

“Oh, yes, please!” Camilla said as she let go of Leo and walked closer to the fortresses entrance, along with Xander, Gunter, and Corrin. He followed them from behind. On the way to the dining hall, he overheard Xander and Camilla talking. They were saying that they were worried if Leo wouldn’t be so hard and cold to Corrin while they were here. 

Heh... you wish... Leo thought to himself as he slowed his walking. He looked at the ground for a long while before he stopped. He looked up and he saw everyone up in the distance. He sighed. Why… He suddenly thought as he looked back down at his feet. Why is she here… I know she’s- his rampaging thought stopped as he felt someone shaking him and he heard them saying his name, just barely though. His mind came back into reality, and he realized that his books had been dropped on his feet, and crouching before him was Camilla with a worry written face. A little while back, Xander, Gunter, and Corrin were watching and waiting for him. 

“Leo, is everything alright dear?” Camilla asked in her beautiful, comforting voice. Leo breathed shakily and nodded. “Okay then.” Camilla whispered and rubbed the sides of his arms, then let go of them and picked up his books. She grabbed Leo’s right hand and walked with him for the rest of the time until they got to the dining room.


	4. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence is the most powerful scream...

Camilla held Leo’s books, before a maid came up and took them to his room for the week, and she also held his left, scarred hand. She felt something was off with him. Of course something was off with him. Ever since his mother and twin vanished, he’s never been the same child he once was, as far as she’s been told. Leo’s mother, who they called Winterspell, was a very mysterious woman on Camilla’s part. She never showed herself, only in the courthouse, where nobles fought verbally to tell what Nohr should do to become better than it is. Still, she never took off her hood that covered her face. She always kept both her children close with her at all costs, so that means she brung them to the courthouse as well, sometimes for them to back up her reasonings, or to just keep watch of them. 

Leo and his twin had never had any contact with anyone on the other side of the Western Wing of the castle because Winterspell never let them, and on top of that, no child on that side was able to talk to anyone but whoever was on that side or if someone trusting walked over to the Western Wing. But the weird thing was, was that the only time she let them outside, was in blizzards. Freezing weather, with only a thin short-sleeved shirt, thin leggings, and summer waterproof boots, as far as she was told. Camilla never believed it.

The first time Xander and Camilla ever got to actually meet him was when his mother and twin vanished out of thin air. He held onto father and went wherever he went for the first two-‘n-a-half weeks he got separated from the Western Wing. But then father placed Leo, Xander, and herself in one of the many libraries on the Northern Wing of the castle, in which was where Xander and Camilla were told to stay at, at a very young age. All Leo did was stay in a window seat and read a book. Both Camilla and Xander tried to get him to talk to them and come over by the fireplace, in which just got wood put in and lit a flame. It was a very cold room away from the fireplace, and they both worried for him.

 

“Leo, dearest. Would you please come over here? You must be freezing in that window seat!” Camilla worriedly told him. Leo didn’t budge a single centimeter. Just kept on reading the page he was on. Camilla sighed, then Xander placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Xander…” she sighed again.

“Don’t worry Camilla. He will open up to us one of these days…”

I hope… Was all Camilla could think. They both sat down on the floor and kept on looking at him. Then, an idea finally struck her. A smile crept onto her lips and Xander glanced at her before looking back at Leo, then reverted his gaze back at her, for he realized what smile that was.

“Camilla, what are you planning.” Xander whispered worriedly. 

“Oh, something.” Her smile got bigger and she got on her feet in a crouching position and pushed her legs up so she could stand. She then strode over to her little brother, Xander watching in silence. As soon as she was right next to him, she sat down on the edge of the window seat. 

“Hello, little Leo.” She whispered to him in a soft, caring, voice. Leo flinched a little bit though, and that made her heart ache. She shivered, realizing just how cold it was over here. 

How in the world can he stand this cold? She thought, then remembered that if what she was told was true, then he was able to go outside during the coldest times, and in only very thin clothes. She breathed in and out.

“... What are you reading?” She asked gently. He didn’t respond and the air around them felt as if it was a block of ice, thick and dense. Camilla sighed and started to get up before she felt a very cold hand, gently but swiftly, grab her wrist. Both, her’s and Xander’s eyes widened. She looked back down in a hurry a saw Leo, with his book down and himself positioned to face to the window, was holding on to her wrist. 

“... you are warm…” he spoke, in a slightly cracked voice. “... could you stay with me a bit more over here…?” He asked. She looked at Xander and he nodded, then looked back over at Leo who was still facing the window. She smiled softly and sat down next to him. He glanced up at her for a moment before looking back out the window.

“My, my… you’re very cold… want me to warm you up?” She asked calmly and caringly while she pet his head. He shook his head.

“No thank you. Being near warm or heat for to long makes me feel really sick…” He confessed. Camilla was taken aback by this. 

Being near heat for to long makes him feel sick? She asked herself, questioning if she heard correctly. Of course, you can get a heat stroke, but you can’t get that unless you’ve been out on a really hot day all day without something to cool you off. But he said being near heat and warmth. She thought again.

“Big sis…?” Camilla was taken out of thought by her little brother’s voice.

“Yes dear?” She replied with a soft voice, while still petting his head. 

“... sorry, but… could you please go now? I’m starting feel hot…” he breathed shakily. She sighed a short one.

“...yes dear, only if it makes you feel better…” Camilla got up quickly, but wished to get up slowly, so she could spend some more time with him. She walked away and she swore she heard him whisper “I’m sorry… I really am…” before she sat back down with Xander near the fire. 

After that, they tried to see if they could freeze a room with Fimbulvetr. That almost worked, but they dropped the idea for a while because every time they tried to freeze a room, the maids and butlers, even the nobles started to stop them because “they would freeze to death because the doors and windows would be frozen shut.” or “you all could fall and slip and break a bone and not get any help for the next, oh, for who knows how long!” or so on. But one time, when everybody was supposed to be sleeping, Xander and Camilla went to Leo’s hallway where his room was, and knocked. 

“Leo… sweetie… are you awake?” Camilla asked him through the door. No reply. Camilla waited at the door while Xander was down the hallway on the lookout for any of maids, butlers, guards, and nobles. For a little while, Camilla thought that he was not in the room because she didn’t hear shuffling of any kind, like to get out of bed, or the soft thumps of his feet coming to the door. After about twenty minutes, Camilla sighed, almost giving up. Then, his door creaked open. Camilla looked down a little ways to see a light brown, reddish and puffy eye looking up at her with tear-stained skin under his eye. Camilla gasped as he closed the door. 

“Leo! Please, let me in!” She pleaded. She heard small little sniffles as the door started to click.

Click…

Click…

Click…

Click…

BANG!

The door then opened up slightly and out slid a little Leo. He closed the door and then turned around to face his elder sister. Camilla looked down at him. He wore a cream colored robe that only went to his waist and he had a black shirt under it, he also had cream colored night pants that went down to a little above his ankles. His shirt and robe was stained from his tears, along with part of his pants. His face was paler than it usually was. Camilla had worry written all over her face and her stomach was turning inside-out as tears started to slide down his cheeks. She bent down on her knees and pulled her little brother into a tight hug. He didn’t move, just stayed limp in her embrace, tears streaming down his face.

“What’s the matter dear… you can tell your big sister anything… okay…?” Camilla pet the back of his hair. He just said nothing for a long while before he gave in curled into her arms, still silently crying with little sniffles and gasps every now and then. She picked him up and carried him in her arms and on her shoulder while she walked quickly to Xander. 

“Xander…” Camilla whispered. Leo sniffled a little louder. Xander turned his head in a flash when he heard the sniffle. He looked at Leo with worry and confusion. 

“What happened?” Xander asked as he went over to them and pet Leo’s head. 

“I don’t know, he won’t tell me.” Camilla replied. Leo started to shuffle around, as if wanting to get out of their grip. Camilla remembered what they were going to do, then reached for Fimbulvetr in Xander’s hands with her free hand and ran, still with her little brother in her arms. Xander followed after her. It took them a few minutes to reach their destination, but they made it. Xander opened the door to a room and Camilla went in and laid her little brother down on a window seat. 

Leo opened his eyes and sniffled. He sat up and dried his face from the hot wet tears he shed. He looked straight at the ground until he heard a door creak shut. A familiar creak it was. He looked up at Camilla, then Xander, who was right behind her now, then looked out into the room. 

Leo’s mouth dropped a little bit and his eyes glittered. It was a library, but not just any, it was the Western library. The one he practically grew up in. He got out of the window seat and stood, staring at the old library. A small smile curling onto his lips. Camilla and Xander smiled softly, then Camilla opened up Fimbulvetr and chanted a spell. Ice started to form around in the room on the floor with frost on the edges and on top of books and the tall book shelves. Leo’s small smile turned into a bigger, visible to all, smile. His eyes glittered with lights as he breathed heavily. His breath showed in a frosty cloud as he stared at the old library. 

“Well, go on.” Camilla and Xander both told him as they moved out of the way for him to see more of. Although he just stood there, his face turning from happiness to complete horror. This immediately changed the entire feeling in the room. 

“What’s the matter Leo? Isn’t this where you used to go to all the time?” Xander asked as Camilla and himself strode closer to him, but not to quickly because they might scare him even more than he already is. They sat down next to him as Leo just stood there. Camilla rubbed his head while Xander held his hand softly. They both felt him shaking.

Is he too cold? Camilla asked herself, but then she remembered that his mother used to take him out in blizzards. No, he can’t be if he was truly put in those. Camilla thought again.

“Leo, sweetie. What’s wrong?” She asked him. He breathed shakily.

“Is…. Is Stine here?” He asked, his voice quivering. 

“Stine, as in, Stine Stine?” Xander asked. Leo nodded. Xander had a very concerned face. 

Stine? 

“No. He died. He’s not here anymore. Unfortunately, all of our siblings are dead or disappeared. Sorry, Leo…” Xander murmured and looked down. “The only ones who are left is Camilla, you, our sister in the Northern Fortress, Elise, and me. That’s all that’s left. We’re all that’s left.” Leo looked down at the floor. Camilla closed her eyes. Then she suddenly pulled her little brother into a hug. Leo’s eyes widened.

“It’s okay Leo, no one is going to tear us all apart. No one… not even father if he ever becomes cruel, we’ll all stand together.” Camilla reassured him and gave him the first, truest, sweetest smile she had ever done. Leo looked up at her and his eyes softened. He smiled once more. Xander also smiled, then got up. 

“Well, why don’t we play around for a little bit before heading back to our rooms for the night?” He suggested.

“I think that is a splendid idea, Xander. What do you think Leo?” Camilla purred. Leo looked down at the ground, his pointer finger touching his lips. A minute later he looked up with a twinkle in his eye. He ran to and around the corner of a shelf. Camilla and Xander stared at each other for a few seconds then looked back to watch for Leo. Not long later there was a loud crash and bang. 

“Leo! Leo!?” They both immediately sprang to the corner. They looked around it to see a pile of frosted books. 

“Leo?” They both walked and crouched beside the cold pile. Leo then popped up through the pile with a slight frown but with wide eyes. Xander and Camilla looked at him worriedly, that is, until the corner of his lips quirked up and he started to laugh and fall back onto the books. The both of them joined in, laughing lightly but not light heartedly. After the fit of laughter they all had faded, Leo grabbed a book in his lap and held it out in front of him. 

“Could… either of you, um, read this to me? Please?” He looked back and forth between Xander and Camilla. They both smiled and nodded. Xander grabbed the book, then helped Leo out of the pile.

“How about me and Camilla switch between chapters?” He suggested.

“Sounds lovely!” Camilla agreed. Leo smiled, let go of Xander’s hand and fled back to the window seat, grabbing blankets and pillows that were not frosted over and placed them near the seat for Xander and Camilla along the way.

 

It’s been six years since then, but Camilla still remembered it like it was yesterday. They were at the dining room now, with Leo right next to her and across from Leo was Corrin, and sitting next her was Xander. The table was soon set up with meals. Steak on one big silver platter, chicken on another, mashed potatoes in a big bowl, fruits in a big separate bowl, and salads and vegetables in another bowl. Drinks were water or juice. Corrin had some chicken and mashed potatoes with a small side of fruit and some juice. Xander had some steak, chicken, carrots from the veggie bowl, an apple and water. Camilla had a steak with mashed potatoes and fruits and juice. While Leo had only fruits, lettuce for a salad, and some veggies, mostly tomatoes, and nothing else, not even a drink. It was a silent dinner. It was so silent, you could, much more or less, hear the dead at least five miles away, although it might be a bit of an exaggeration, but, it might as well be true because no one talked other than the wind howling outside the fortress. Leo dropped his fork gently with only a little bit of fruit left on his plate.

“...please, excuse me…” He mouthed, got out of his chair, and ran down the hall. 

“Leo, wait!” Camilla called after him, but he didn’t listen and still ran. She sighed. “I hope he doesn’t get lost. After all, this is his first time here…” She sighed. Before she was able to get up, Corrin hopped out of her seat and ran down the hallway Leo went down. Both Xander and Camilla looked down that way.

“Well… I hope he doesn’t yell at her…” Xander prayed. 

“Mhm… maybe I-” Camilla started.

“No. Not yet. Give them some time alone together. That way, they might get to know each other. Maybe then Lady Corrin will speak.” Gunter interrupted. Camilla and Xander looked at each other. 

“I hope all goes well then… after he heard about her, he instantly didn’t like her.” Xander stated and sat back in the chair he was sitting in. 

I hope they get along… I really, really do… but… why does he hate her so much…? Camilla thought, lavender, curly strands falling to her face as she rested her head in her hand.


	5. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sick of loneliness. I’m sick of the sadness. When will it be over?

Leo ran down the empty hallway, hoping to find a hidden library like the one he always went to in Castle Krakenberg. He slowed his running into a jog, then into a slow paced walk as he got tired and realized that this particular hallway was sort of eerie, and also kind of useless. It had no doors, no windows, no paintings, no light, although there was torches, but they were not lit a flame. This hallway was only made out of stone bricks and a cold, smooth, tile floor. He stopped and looked down on the ground, in the piercing dark. He stayed quiet as he just stood there, listening to the sounds around him.

That damn girl! Why must she be here!? Why doesn’t she just leave!? She will only cause more danger in the world… Why does no- just then he heard footsteps thumping down on the tile as he stood in silence. A light emitting down from where he came from. He froze. He heard the person stop and the light shone on him, his shadow standing tall but limp in front of him. He took in a breath and held it, for he knew who it was, then turned and exhaled. Leo’s gaze was still facing the floor. He then lifted his head, and there she stood, right in front of him, only about five feet away. A floating yellow lamp was in her hands, and it was shaped as a teardrop with blue fairy wings, wide blue eyes and a floating yellow dot above its head. The yellow light shone on her as well, shadowing parts of her face, in which reminded him about one of his elder siblings that lived with him in the Western Wing of Castle Krakenberg. 

“What.” Leo hissed. Corrin flinched. Leo waited for a response, but then he remembered. She can’t speak. Or, she does know but doesn’t want to waste her voice, which was a good thing for him, but also terribly annoying as well.

Leo groaned frustratedly and turned around and walked away from her. She followed him. They walked in silence with the little floating lamp as it glows dimmer and dimmer each passing minute. He didn’t like her following him whatsoever. He stopped and turned around to face her. She stopped as well.

“Leave. Me. Alone. Do you understand what I am saying.” Leo spat at Corrin. The silver haired girl visibly flinched, almost dropping the lamp by almost letting her hands underneath it slip away. There was a long pause of silence. “Tell me… WHAT. IS. YOUR. PROBLEM.” Leo angrily questioned her. “Why won’t you speak? Do you have a voice box!? Are you mute!?”

“Ca! Huusi vale doshudi Neirhan! Yooi, eneywa jala… (No! I can’t speak Nohrian! Please, don’t tell anybody…)” Corrin spoke in an alien-like language as she let her hands fall to her sides, resulting the floating lamp to drop to the floor with a loud clatter. Leo looked at her with a confused face, his brows pushed together, eyes wide, and mouth slightly parted.

“Wh-what? What did you say!?” Bubbles Of anger started to deflate and rise at the same time. This usually happened when his mind was having a conflict with itself.

“Mmm...(Umm…)” Corrin whined, tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes. “Huusi vale doshudi Neirhan…(I can’t speak Nohrian…)”

Leo sighed loudly as he slapped his palm to his forehead, head hung low, and other arm grabbing his hip. He mumbled to himself for a while. He walked back in forth in a line shaking his head as both his hands are held behind his back. Corrin sat down on the floor, hugging the little light and tears still beading at corner of her eyes. 

Leo then threw his arms up in the air yelling “You know what!? Screw it!” He then walked over to her, face filled with conflicting anger. He reached his hand out to her. “Here, let me help you up.” His voice sounded tight, signaling he was annoyed. Corrin looked at his hand. “Well? Are you going to take it or not?” His voice grew dangerously slow and low. She flinched, but grabbed his hand anyway. He hoisted her off the ground so she could stand. He let go of her and she then looked at her hand. Leo’s hands felt… unusually cold. Far colder than normal. Corrin heard him sigh. She looked up to see him holding his face with one of his hands, seeming to try and calm himself.

“... let’s head to the library… that is.. if we can find our way out of this hallway…” Leo slightly whispered, which surprised her since not long ago he was really annoyed. She looked back at her hand, then looked back at Leo, who now had his back facing her. She walked up behind him.

“Sai ai o, Deo. Kuusi vwan lique. (Then let’s go, Leo. I know where one is.)” Corrin grabbed his hand with her free one and started to run forwards. Leo didn’t realize how fast she was until this moment. She then turned abruptly while dragging him behind her. She then started running towards the wall in a dead end.

“WAAAA! Hey! Stop! You’re going to run us both into the wall!” Leo practically screamed. As they got closer, Leo closed his eyes, ready for a hard impact, but none came. All he felt was a large magical aura around him. Corrin stopped and Leo fell to his knees and pulled Corrin down slightly with him. She let go of his hand and ran forwards. Leo got up and shook his head, then opened his eyes. 

“Hey-” He halfly yelled after her before he stopped. His eyes went wide as he looked around at his surroundings in awe. It was a library, not like the ones you would usually see, though. This particular one had thousands of books on bookshelves, it was almost like the fantasy library in one of his favorite fairy tales as a child, The Fairy And The Nymph, except this felt real, with real magic hidden inside each shelf, and, aside from that, it had much more darker colors. It was a velvety red with some cream color mixed in, it had wood framing to it and it was lit with only fire lit lamps. He saw a glimpse of platinum blond hair around the corner of a bookshelf a little ways up. He knew who it was. He followed after her.

“Hey, wait!” Leo shouted after her, although, he thought that he probably shouldn’t have done that because she might not understand a whole lot of Nohrian. He saw the same color out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the right where he saw it and-

“.... whoa….”


	6. Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any experience can be transformed into something of value.

“.... whoa….” Leo breathed as he looked at what was displayed in front of him. It was massive, polished, and beautifully carved wooden doors. It had trees and flowers and animals, predators and prey all alike, carved with grace and looked like it was at least nine or ten feet tall. The carvings looked at if it was a picture book telling a short but wonderful tale. The door was left open a crack, and near ground level, a pale head with silver hair and dim glowing red eyes were peering at him, which they soon disappeared behind the door. 

Leo breathed in, and walked over to the door and squeezed through the thin crack. It was quite the effort to get in through the doors, but, he guessed that it was sort of worth it. He looked around to find a room, surprisingly small for such a size of the doors. Leo walked in further and took in the new surroundings. 

The colors were different. The walls were painted with blacks and blues as a night sky with white and yellow dots as stars, darker blues and blacks for faraway mountains, a big full moon on the ceiling with many little dots surrounding it, dark green for grass, light blue for a river, brown for the trunk of a tree, and pink for little petals on the branches of the tree, sky, river, and grass. The only thing that wasn’t painted were the windows, the entrance doors, and the whole left wall, where a large bookshelf was built in it. 

The bookshelf had some gold corner covers and some white dots that created a pattern on the side frames where it stuck out of the wall and it was barely filled with any books or scrolls. In the middle of the room, was a lengthy table the took up almost the entire middle of the room. The table looked as if it was a table where nobles and kings and queens would meet. It had four chairs, two on each side, although for a table this big, there should’ve been more, but Leo guessed that she was the only one that came here often. 

Most of the room on the floor and on the table edges was covered in sheets of paper, some written on, some not. He looked over near the left end of the table and saw her. He made eye contact with her and held for a while in the silence. Then, a few minutes later, he broke the ear gentle but awkward silence.

“Hey uh-“ Leo was about to ask her something, but then she took off her buckled shoes and threw them off to the side and ran over to the bookshelf and started to climb up it. 

“Hey!” Leo yelped and ran over to the bookshelf and stationed himself behind her on the ground so if she fell, she would at least fall on him. “What are you doing!? Are you trying to hurt yourself or what!?”

“Yoet kanashi, Deo. Taka poli zaja. (I’m getting something, Leo. So don’t worry.)” Corrin reassured him. Leo only held a face that had “You’re an idiot.” written all over as he watched her climb higher. Corrin stopped at the ninth shelf and with one hand reached for a book. She pulled out a dark emerald green book with gold lining on the outer rim and the spine. It had an unusual font and words written on the side that Leo saw from on the ground. 

“Deo! Asade!(Leo! Catch!)” Corrin shouted and she let the book slide out of her hand and fall. Leo held out his hands and arms and caught it, then hugged it in his arms before looking at it. Now that he has a closer look at the book, he saw that they weren’t words, more like jewel-shaped symbols. The cover of the book looked rough, hard and worn, but when he actually got to hold it, it felt soft and made of silk. He was brought back out into reality when he heard a thump beside him. He looked over to find Corrin tying her hair back with a black ribbon, and resulted in a short and curly ponytail. She walked over to him in a bouncy sprint, took the book out of his hands, then skipped over to the other side of the table and sat, what looked like on air, until Leo walked over to the other side and realized that there were stools underneath. Corrin took out another stool next to her and patted on it.

“Dosen, Deo.” She patted the stool again and looked into his eyes with an empty face. Leo took a deep breath in and walked over to her and sat on the stool she patted on. Corrin shifted in her seat, although as she breathed in and out, then she opened the book. Leo looked over at the book, and to his surprise, it had symbols and Nohrian words next to them. Corrin flipped to the next page, since that seemed to be the title page of the book, which Leo only barely saw so didn’t get to read it. Corrin then pointed to the first sentence next to the first few symbols. 

“... what in the world…? ‘Good afternoon, sir.’... what?” Leo asked and Corrin looks down on the book and flips through it some more, then stops at a page, then she hops off her stool and over to the far end on the table, grabbed a piece of paper and an ink bottle with a feather pen in it. She then came back over to their side of the table and scooted the book towards Leo to make room so she could write. She looked back and forth between the book and the paper she was writing on, switching to different pages every now and then. Leo noticed how long it took her to write, so he guessed that she is learning how to do things on her own without anyone’s help. He waited patiently with a highly confused and conflicted face as she wrote down whatever she was writing. Corrin put the pen back in the ink bottle and handed Leo the paper. Leo looked it. It was quite messy and not spelled correctly but he could at least make out the words she was trying to say.

This iz a buk dat heps mi uner stend Noran longuedge… I stel cen’t rite it praparli but I uner stend it. I hav trid to lern on mai on, but I doen’t now if I ahm speling it corectli… can u possibli hep mi, Leo?

Leo almost gagged at her lack of spelling. He then looked over to the page she was on and it had some the exact words she was trying to use right next to some weird symbols, even weirder than the ones he has seen so far. He guessed that the Nohrian ink typing meant what the inky but neat symbols meant that were next to the typing. Leo breathed in and held for a moment before looking back at her paper and his eye twitched and his full forehead along with his eyes grew dark.

“Deo? Wodea?(Leo? What’s wrong?)” Corrin tilted her head to the side a little as she seemed to ask a question. Leo slammed down the paper on the table, making Corrin almost jump out of her seat. Leo looked at her with aggressive determination written all over his face. Corrin looked at him with lips slightly parted as he angrily jumped off the stool and landed on the floor.

“Alright missy, listen up! I am going to teach you all you need to know so keep your eyes peeled and ears open wide! I can’t just let you go on in this life without properly learning the damn Nohrian lifestyle!” He shouted as he slammed his goat against the table again. 

 

********

 

Corrin started to think that leading Leo here was a really bad idea as soon as he jumped off his stool in anger. 

“Alright Corrin, listen up! I am going to teach you all you need to know so keep your eyes peeled and ears open wide! I can’t just let you go on in this life without properly learning the damn Nohrian lifestyle!” He then slammed his fist on the table again and she flinched. She looked at him for awhile, while he waiting for her to nod back and get ready. After a minute passed, Corrin finally nodded, and Leo huffed breath, he also relaxed a little. He stood up, straightening his back. He then balled his hand and put it up to his mouth as he closed his eyes and coughed to clear his throat. 

“First of all, very first of all, I have seemed to forgot your name. Second of all, and most importantly, we need to at least learn how to organize because this place is an absolute mess. It’s disturbing to see one with such a messy workplace!” Leo spoke as he opened his earthen colored eyes and put his fist on his hip while his other hand was on his chin. Corrin nodded and wrote down her name on the paper. Leo looked at the paper for a second, then closed his eyes as he mumbled something that sounded akin to a prayer, then picked up the paper. His face turned into complete disgust.

Mai nam iz Kamui, tho evry on els cals and rites mai nam as Corrin. So ples, cal me Kamui wen we r ulon but Corrin wen we r neer som on.

Leo sighed. “At least you know how to punctuate sentences…” He crumpled up the paper, threw it in a nearby trash, grabbed a piece of paper, then the feathered pen. “First… names… mine Leo, hers Kamui Corrin whatever… Second… clean and organize work space… Three… teach Kamui slash Corrin how to write… Nohrian and neatly… Four… four…” He put the feather up to his chin, then shook his head violently and struck the pen back in the ink pot. “You know what!? I’ll figure it out tonight! I cannot concentrate with this mess around me!” He yelled. He waved his hand at Kamui.

“Alright, stand up. Let’s get to work, but before that happens-” Leo closed his eyes again as he crossed his arms behind his back and held his uptight position, or as he called it a “Dedicated Teaching Position”. Kamui slid off the chair and onto the ground, but almost fell because a sharp pain hit her legs and ankles when she reached the floor, and Leo opened his eyes and looked at her.

“Feet got numb from dangling?” He asked her and she nodded, dusting herself off a bit.

“Well then, now, back to what I was about to ask, do you have a broom in here, along with dusters of sorts?” Leo asked her and Kamui looked down to think. She closed her eyes and shook her head a little bit. Leo dipped his head down a bit and, again, groaned frustratedly.

“Well then, we are just going to go have to get some.” He mumbled in an irritated tone. He then grabbed her by the wrist and started walking towards the door.

“Siiiiah? Deo? Dojume gahana?(Aaah? Leo? Where are we going?)” Kamui squeaked.

“If you are worrying that people might ask us where we’ve been, I’ll take care of it. I know how to trick people into believing every word I say.” Leo spoke in a half hostile half sarcastic tone as he maneuvered closer to the door.


	7. White Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you love, learn how to run through the snow leaving no footprint.

Leo was moving quickly and quietly with Kamui running next to him. She pointed to where to get out of the hallway and Leo followed, making sure they wouldn’t get caught if anyone came down the hallway. As soon as the exit appeared, Leo motioned for her to move to the right, and she followed. They made it out into the main hallway and Kamui followed Leo in the shadows. She was surprised at how fast Leo could move on the cold tile. Kamui’s feet were starting to get really cold since she forgot to put her shoes back on. 

“This way. I saw a broom when I went past here. I hope it’s still there… that room really needs to be cleaned and no maid or butler is going to be there anytime soon…” He mumbled the last half to himself. Kamui followed him, this time just hanging a little behind because her feet were getting really cold. She had walked on the tile barefoot before, but never has she felt her feet sting this badly from the cold. She stopped and sat on the tile, only to find her bum getting cold as well. She lifted her feet off the ground and started to rub them to get them warm.

“Hey Kamu-” Leo turned around to see her sitting on the ground with her feet in her hands. “Kamui!?” He shouted, not worrying whether people heard him or not. He ran up to her with confused, and conflicted, worry in his facial features and she flinched as he kneeled beside her and rested his hand on her shoulder. Kamui felt the cold increase and she couldn’t take it anymore, so she pushed him away. Leo fell on his back and immediately got back up with his anger bursting.

“Hey! What was that for?! Couldn’t you see that I was trying to help you?!” Leo shouted and Kamui got on her knees.

“Kala yuma, Deo! Kala yuma…(It’s too cold, Leo! It’s too cold…)” She shivered. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment then opened them back up to reveal a Leo with a scrunched up face and a frown, who was sitting on his knees looking on the ground. He then put his palm on the ground, took a deep breath, and pushed his hand hard on the ground and the floor began to crack. Another hard push. Crack. Another. Crack. Another. Crack. Another. Shatter. The floor shattered and Corrin closed her eyes, then slowly opened them again, this time to reveal what looked like slightly thin ice, shattered and broken all over the floor. Kamui looked in amazement, but felt even more cold. She shivered and looked around. There was frost growing on the walls, floors, paintings, torches, windows, Leo--

“Siiiah! Deo, Deo! Deseuio yula bop!(Aaah! Leo, Leo! You getting covered in frost!)” Kamui immediately got on her feet and started to run across the floor over to him, no matter how her feet felt. Leo held up his hand to stop her.

“It’s okay, Kamui. I’m fine.” He put his hand down and lowered his head. Corrin looked at him, tilted her head to side to show she was confused, although, her eyes stayed emotionless.

“Deo?(Leo?)” She asked.

“Hey, I’m sorry that happened. I…” Leo sighed heavily and trailed off, still with his head held low. He then shook his head slightly and lifted himself up off the ground and reached his hand out. Kamui took it and didn’t mind how wet his hands were from the heat of her hands on the frost of his. She slipped a little as he guided her to make sure she didn’t step on any shards of ice. Kamui saw that his ears were turning light blue and he had a slight light blue growing across his pale, frosted over cheeks. Kamui lifted her hand up to his face and felt him get colder, and the light blue faded to a deep cerulean. Kamui thought this was very odd. She’s never met someone who could change color before. First, from slightly pale to really pale, then really pale to slightly light blue, then slightly light blue to deep cerulean! Kamui was deeply interested in this now. She then lifted her hand up to the other side of his face and he visibly flinched and the color on his face deepened. 

“Kamui what are you doing?” Leo asked, his voice wavering. Her face was blank as ever. Kamui lifted her hand to his ears and rubbed them. He became a brighter and deeper color at the same time and jerked his body away. She slipped but was still on her feet and Leo was up against the wall now, still with that shade of blue over his face that was now a snowy pale and more frost growing over him. She blinked while he had a perplexed look on his face. 

“Little princess! Leo! Are you both down here?!” A voice that sounded like Xander’s yelled down from the beginning of the hallway. Both Leo and Kamui snapped into a defensive stance and looked at each other.

“Corrin, darling! Leo, sweetie!” A voice that sounded like Camilla’s yelled down from the same spot. Leo then looked at Kamui.

“Let’s go.” He grabbed her hand and started to run a little bit towards the voices. It seemed that Leo was about to turn down another hallway before they got stopped by Gunter. Leo had only a little bit of light blue on his ears now and his face was back to a snowy pale, still with frost over him. Kamui looked at Gunter’s surprised face as he stared down at Leo, then he looked at her.

“Hello, Lady Corrin. Hello, Lord Leo.” Gunter spoke in a level tone. He opened his mouth back up to speak, but a certain lavender haired woman came up and over and hugged both Leo and Corrin.

“Xander! Found them!” Camilla exclaimed in a singsong voice with a smile as Xander came up around the corner and stood before them in an instant. Camilla had a face of surprise and pulled away quickly and looked at them both, then gasped and cupped her hands on Leo’s cheeks.   
“Leo! Why are you so cold? And covered in frost?” Camilla asked and Leo pushed her away and backed up. 

“Because.” He huffed, crossed his arms, lifted his head up in the air, and closed his eyes, turning away from her. Camilla’s eyes widened then sighed, seeming to remember why. It was a very still silence that was between the five, and Kamui shifted nervously as Gunter coughed to clear his throat.

“Lord Leo, Lady Corrin, where have you two been?” Gunter asked and Xander and Camilla looked at them both. Corrin shrunk and Leo straightened his posture. 

“We got lost in a hallway. We had light, but then it went out and the hallway had nothing to light the way. But, as you three can see, we made it out. Perfectly fine, if I might add.” Leo spoke and Kamui saw that he glanced at Camilla in the corner of his eye. 

“Well, next time, why don’t you bring a magic light with you. The ones we have here don’t take much magic power at all.” Gunter offered. Both Kamui and Leo nodded. 

“Now that we have found you both… why don’t we all play a game?” Camilla suggested. Xander stayed silent while looking at the two, Camilla looking at the three with earnest eyes, Kamui looked back and forth between Leo and Camilla, and Leo gave Camilla a frightening glare. Finally, after a long while and Kamui could tell Camilla was about to give up, Leo put his head down and sighed.

“...Fine... It better be a good one… and I better be in a cold place while we do this...” He grumbled then Camilla’s face lit up and Xander breathed out a breath he was holding for a few seconds. Then Camilla looked at Kamui. 

“Will you play with us too, sweetie?” Camilla asked her. Kamui looked at Leo, who was looking at her with eyes that almost exasperatedly spoke “You better come, I’m not doing this alone you know.” She then looked back at Camilla and Xander and nodded, letting go of breath that she didn’t even know she was holding in. Camilla lit up once more before grabbing them and pulling them into a hug. Leo made a surprised sound as she forcefully and gently pulled them close to her. She also saw that Leo was blushing blue because his face got rammed onto her fully clothed up breast, and he was struggling to get out. Camilla then let go of them and stood up while holding their hands. She started pulling them away, chattering about what games that the four should play. Xander didn’t put in his opinion, Leo almost rejected every game Camilla suggested, and Corrin only looked up at Camilla when she found a game interesting. Once the got to a room that kind of resembled the library Corrin goes to, they ended up playing Charades for a good three hours.


	8. Birthday Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely ‘birthday princess’ with such enchanting ways deserves the royal treatment on her special day of days! May your every birthday wish come true!

Five days later, Leo woke up to chatter outside the door to the room Leo was sleeping in while at the Northern Fortress. He got out of bed and quietly went over to the door. He put his right ear up to the door and closed in on their voices.

“Shh. We don’t want to wake her just yet!” A woman whispered.

“Right. It is Lady Corrin’s birthday afterall. Let her sleep in some more.” A man whispered. Another woman sighed.

“Fine, but she needs to get ready for her luncheon. If she sleeps in like she usually does, she’s going to miss it!” The woman that sighed whispered aggressively towards the other two. Leo then heard three pairs of feet walking away. Leo then sat up against the door and look forwards.

So… it’s her birthday, huh? Is that why I was brought here? Leo thought to himself, letting a sigh loose. It was still dark outside, as far as he could tell, since very little light that looked like fire light was slightly shining through the curtains. He then sighed and got up. He went to a walk-in closet and grabbed a black suit with gold ropes tied from the left side of his chest to his right shoulder. He also grabbed black dress pants and put on black boots that went to just under his knees. He went over to the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed a fire tome that he found in a bookshelf in the room. 

“I know I’m going to regret this but…” 

Leo went over the desk and he opened the tome and flipped to a page in the middle, put his palm on it, and lifted, revealing his palm with fire settling on it. He then quickly found the oil lamp on the desk and put the flame in it. He shook his hand fiercely pursed his lips. 

Yup… definitely regret it… Leo sighed again as he put his hand on the cold wooden desk. The desk glowed a warm orange color and he sat down on a chair. Leo then grabbed a piece of paper and a feather pen with an ink pot, dipped the pen in the ink, and started writing. When he finished, he put the feather down, put a cover on the ink pot, grabbed another tome, the paper, blew out the fire, and went out the door. Leo went one more door over to his right and looked over the paper before sliding it under. He then started to run. He ran towards the dining room. 

Leo went over to the table, grabbed a cinnamon roll, and ran back towards the library. This time, he had his blue glowing snowflake in his palm when he went down the very dark hallway. He opened the back doors and he entered and sat down with the tome on the table in front of him and sat patiently. He waited for her to come. For a surprise he had literally came up with as soon as he heard it was her birthday. About an half an hour passed before he heard the door creak open. Leo looked over towards the direction of the door and relaxed a little when he saw Kamui peeking her head through. She slowly made her way over, her eyes emotionless as ever. As soon as she sat down on a comfy chair that Leo had rolled out for her, she immediately looked at him with her head tilted to the side. He looked at her and cleared his throat, putting his hand up to his mouth. He then lowered it and looked into her eyes.

“So… I overheard it was your birthday. Am I correct?” Leo asked. He thought he saw Kamui’s eyes widened a little bit, but it was only for a split second. She then nodded her head. 

“Well… I’d like to give my… surprise, or present, whichever you’d prefer, now. If that’s alright.” Kamui nodded and rolled closer to him on the chair. He then showed her the tome. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“It’s… not what it seems… trust me on that…” Leo took a deep breath, then summoned a purple and white, sparkling mist in his palm and put it around the tome. The tome was no longer any regular tome now. He opened it, waiting to see the look on her face till the end. He then flipped to a page, put both his hands on the page, then he started to move his hands up, and up, and up, and up, and up till an ice figure of a rose formed. He then picked it and it solidified into a blue and white crystal rose. He bent and wove the long stem into a small crown. He turned to face her with the rose in hand. Kamui stared blankly at him. Leo averted his face with a tint of blue rising on his cheeks.

“I know this probably isn’t the best present but…” His eyes traveled back to Corrin. She staring at the rose. He sighed a faced her again. He set the rose down on the table and opened his mouth to say an apology, but instead got something he wasn’t expecting. Kamui jumped out of her seat and sprang onto Leo, hugging him tightly. He sat there for an embarrassingly few seconds in shock before deciding to hug her back. 

“Dwei, Deo… dwei…(Thank you, Leo… thank you…)” She pulled back and went to sit back in the other chair. She reached her hand out to touch the crystal. Leo smiled a small one, reached over and grabbed the crystal, lowered Kamui’s head and placed it on top. Kamui raised her head and put her hand up to feel her little crown. And, since the first time he’s seen her, she smiled. Leo felt his face drop in temperature, then smiled even more, knowing full well he was blushing. He then glanced at the table clock and nearly fell out of his chair.

“Holy wa we need to get going now!” Leo panicked as he hopped off the chair he was in and also closed the tome, and walked over to the door, where Kamui was now waiting, her smile smaller than before but still a smile. As they were just about to run out of the library, Kamui took her hand in his and leaned up against him. Leo felt his face get colder, and he knew he was blushing harder. They both stopped in their tracks. Leo looked at her as she was slightly nuzzling his arm.

“...Dwei dasko, Deo…(Thank you again, Leo…)” She spoke as she lifted her head off his shoulder and dragged him through and out of the ‘gateway’ from the library to the hallway. They made it back in time for her luncheon, and everyone was so surprised and happy to see Kamui slightly smiling. Camilla gasped and hugged her tight and Xander almost cried. We later found out that father was hiding in castle from one of the games they asked if Kamui wanted to play, to which she agreed, finding father really quickly. As soon as father saw that she was smiling he hugged her really tight that Kamui squealed quietly in surprise. That was the final break for Xander. He then cried. And Kamui tried to cheer him up since she thought he was sad. A little while latter, Camilla pulled Leo off to the side.

“What?” Leo grunted in an annoyed tone.

“Well… I saw Corrin had a beautiful rose crown on her pretty silver head… and I thought that maybe… someone close to her gave it to her? Hmm???” Camilla asked and batted her eyelashes.and Leo stiffened. He crossed his arms and looked away, trying to hide his blush.

“Maybe…” he whispered, then Camilla scooped him up and hugged him for a short amount of time before letting him go, since she knew what could happen, since she’s seen it before. 

“... thank you, darling… I knew you always had a good and kind side to you, you just get embarrassed if you show it now!” Camilla laughed and Leo rose his shoulders and stomped off. Kamui later found him. They went back to the other library and Leo started to teach her how to pronounce Nohrian words for a good hour and a half. After that, Kamui showed him another passageway and they ended up in another library. Leo looked around and could tell that this one was used by many people. 

Kamui went over to a corner and climbed a ladder and he followed. Leo’s eyes widened at the sight. It was a little cozy room. It had two small, dark blue couches, a fuzzy red rug, blankets, and a small fireplace. Although what really stood out to him was the large triangle window. You could see all the snow falling outside while you could drink iced cocoa drinks in here, just calming down and being stress relieved of whatever happened that day. 

Suddenly, a warm glow spread across the space. Leo looked to his right to see that Kamui had lit the wood in the fireplace and grabbed something from a basket right next to it on a stand, ran over to a couch, jumped on it, settled down while pulling a blanket over herself and patted the seat next to her. Leo was hesitant, but he followed. He sat down next her and she covered him in the other half of the blanket. Leo had to admit in his head that it was warm and was already making him slightly drowsy. Kamui poked his arm and he looked over at her. She had a large book in hand and passed it over to him. Leo lifted the book from her hands and read the title.

“The Princess Of The Eclipse And The Prince Of Winter.” He spoke out loud. “Do you want me to read this to you?” She nodded. Leo took a deep breath in and out, then nodded. He opened to the first page and began to read. About two hours later, father, Xander, and Camilla found them both sleeping on the couch together and decided to let them sleep there for the rest of the night. Though Camilla came back and lifted the blanket off of Leo and tried to put out the fire but failed, so she covered it with a large thick blanket, then left.


	9. Sickness, A Holiday To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Love is a medicine for the sickness of the world.

When Leo woke up in the morning, he almost jumped off the couch and onto the floor because of how hot he felt. He rolled off in stead, but following him was a loud thud. He turned himself side wides, while on his stomach, and looked towards the sound. It was a book. Leo then looked back up on the couch and remembered what happened last night. He was reading to Kamui and they both fell asleep while he read a book to her. The room was really warm and Leo couldn’t take it anymore. He put his hand out in front of him and a ball of ice started to form, but it wasn’t as cold as it should’ve been. He then saw out of the corner of his eye that the fireplace was still lit, a thick blanket in front of it. 

Leo guessed that it won’t go out until someone puts it out. He then lifted the ball of ice and threw it in the fireplace. The ice froze the outside of the flames but it started to drip water instantly. Leo only felt the room temperature go down down one degree, but no further. Leo was starting to breathe heavily. He laid his head down on the floor and turned on his side, his hands tightening their grip on his arms, trying to get them colder. Leo heard a yawn and a soft thud. He didn’t bother to look up because of how felt. He felt, horrible. Leo heard a light gasp not long after he moaned in pain. He heard her feet stumble towards him, and her knees landing near his stomach.

“Deo! Vou ja teru? Benovi jir?(Leo! Are you okay? What’s wrong?)” Kamui asked, but no answer. Leo had his eyes closed but whimpered in pain as she gently pushed him. She was so warm, and it felt nice, but it was also hurting him. Kamui was too warm. Way too warm for a normal human being. But, then again, she wasn’t normal, and she certainly wasn’t was he was. Leo felt her warmth go away for a second, before her hand was placed on his shoulder. 

“Guusai, Deo…(I’ll be back, Leo…)” Kamui whispered and her warmth that radiated across the room left, and Leo was left lying on the floor, feeling as if he was on fire. He coughed and wheezed and curled into a ball as he was left in silence in the warm room. He soon heard doors opening and people saying something.

“Corrin, what’s the matter?” Sounded like father. “Little princess, wait!” Sounded like Xander. “Please, tell us. What’s wrong?” Sounded like Camilla. He tried to hold his breath as he tried to get up, but then collapsed with a thud and coughed rather loudly and roughly. He then heard running and people shouting his name. He turned his head slightly when he heard the voices closer. Camilla ended being the first to be around him.

“Leo!” She yelled in a voice filled with complete worry. Leo then saw Kamui and Xander enter the little room, while father was on the ladder. 

“Corrin, was the fire pla-” Xander started as Camilla touched Leo’s head and pulled her hand back quickly. 

“He’s burning up!” The lavender haired woman yelled.

“Alright, Camilla, bring him back to his room. Xander, get Fimbulvetr. I’ll be there soon.” Father ordered and started climbing down the ladder. Xander went down the ladder next and started to look through the library, Camilla picked up Leo and started to climb down the ladder, with Kamui following. They soon got out of the library and got to Leo’s room, along with Xander trailing behind. Kamui opened the door and Camilla ran in with Leo, then Xander, then Father appeared and entered, holding something that emitted cold vapor in his hand. Camilla held him as she was starting to take covers off and place them to the side.

“Xander, hand me Fimbulvetr and the rest of you, please leave the room.” Father ordered and the three left the room, closing the door shut behind them. Father walked towards Leo and wiped back the sweat drenched bangs to the side of his head. He was breathing heavily and he was starting to gain more of a tanish skin color. Father held his breath and then let it out slightly as he took Fimbulvetr and cast a spell on the room, making it turn into a small ice rink. He then grabbed a small blue and white, frosty orb and laid it down on his forehead. He then tapped it, and it broke.

 

It has been a few days since the incident and only very few people were aloud to enter Leo’s room. Father, Xander, and Camilla have already left for the week, but Gunter says that all of them will come back next week for sure. Kamui was hoping that Leo would be better by then, because she really felt bad for him. Camilla explained what happens to Leo and she feels as if to blame for it, even though she didn’t know. Camilla and Xander also kept saying that it wasn’t her fault. They kept saying that Leo knew better and should’ve waked her up to go back to bed along with himself.

Kamui walked an empty hallway, then she turned right at a corner. She knew which hallway this one was. It was the one where hers and Leo’s rooms are. She sighed lightly, and continued on. Leo’s door cracked open suddenly and frosty air started to come out like a rolling fog in the morning. Kamui stopped, mostly because she could feel the cold air. The door opened up more and a figure covered in frost poked its head out the door. First it looked right, then left, then looked back at right before quickly turning its head back at left. Kamui was left staring at the figure and the figure was left staring a her. 

Slowly, it stepped out of the cold room and into the dimly lit hall, walking towards her. Kami was under a torch light, and the figure soon walked and stayed put under one as well. It was Leo. He was out, covered in frost and looking blue but mostly snowy white. Although, that wasn’t the only thing different from when she last saw him before he got sick. His eyes were almost like hers. Leo had Corrin’s slit pupils, but his irises had changed to a pure icey blue. He had slightly curled, what seemed like ice crystals, on his cheeks. His headband was replaced with a golden circlet with what looked like ice snowflakes embedded in it. Leo also had pointed ears, like herself. That was mainly the part that confused Kamui. Leo’s eyes widened as he must’ve realized what he looked like and he jerked back out into the darkness. 

Kamui tilted her head to the right a little, then she heard a loud crack and jumped a little. She looked around until she spotted Leo in the darkness a little ways in front of her. He seemed to be brushing himself off and at the same time the sound of cracking was still reaching her ears. Kamui inhaled through her nose and walked forward. Her skin tingled with pain from the cold as she neared Leo. He stopped brushing himself off and started to move backwards. She followed, and she wasn’t going to let him scare or surprise her away. She got closer to him, and that’s when Leo turned and ran down the hallway. Kamui ran after him. 

Leo was a surprisingly slow runner at the moment. She knew that he could go faster. She definitely knew he could. But this gave her a chance at least to catch him. He ran around the corner. She followed. Ran around another corner. She followed. Ran around another. She followed. Leo ran around another and Corrin heard a loud BAM! She turned the corner and found he ran into a wall. She held her hands up to her mouth, trying not giggle. She slowly walked towards Leo and he groaned, face down on the floor. Corrin was next to him now, sitting criss crossed on the floor. Now that she was able to see him more clearly, she saw that he was covered slightly by ice. 

“Suka vanil doji…(Painful but beautiful ice…)” Kamui whispered and blushed at her own words. Leo’s pointed ears twitched up. She looked at his ears and stayed silent, slowly inching her hands towards him. A few seconds later, her hands were on his ears and they exploded in deep blue and they perked up as far as they could. She rubbed his earlobes, since she’s only ever seen her pointed ears, in mirrors of corse, and only on her, never on someone else. Leo’s hands formed fists and he sat right up, jumping back and out of her grasp. Kamui looked at him with her not-so-famous blank face while he looked at her in disturbance and confusion.

“Why did you do that?” Leo asked quickly as he stood up, his cheeks deep blue, still leading up to his ears. Kamui only tilted her head. He sighed and closed his eyes.

“Honestly Kamui… right when I just woke up too…” Leo put a hand over his left eye. Kamui only stared at him as he started to rub the sleep that still lingered in his eyes. She started to knee walk a little closer to him before someone started shouting his name.

“Lord Leo! Loooord Leeeeeooooooo! Lord Leo!! Ah, and Lady Corrin too! A wonderful surprise!” A man with white hair and an eye patch turned the corner. Leo groaned and looked up, lifting his hand off his eye. Kamui turned around in alarm at the sudden appearance of a man she’s never seen before.

“Ah, Lord Leo… hanging out with miss secret noble lass hmm??? And right after you just woke up, too. Hmm… would it be, a little ambition for late afternoon mak-“ The man smirked and stood with his arms crossed in front of him.

“Niles no.” Leo spoke with an annoyed expression on his face. Kamui looked back and forth between the two slowly. Leo noticed this and stood up. He then walked over to her and helped her up to.

“Corrin, this is my retainer, Niles. Niles, this is my sister, Corrin.” Leo shot Niles a look and all the man did was smile even bigger.

“Even though I already knew her, I might as well give her a… warm welcome…” Niles said in hushed and devious tone as he put all his attention on Kamui.

“Niles. No.” Leo raised his voice as a stern look popped up on his face, replacing the annoyance. Niles laughed slyly, but then, to Kamui’s surprise, bowed on one knee in front of them with what she thought would be a serious face but the grin took it all away.

“Hello, Lady Corrin. It is a white hot pleasure meeting you.” Niles spoke slowly and winked before Leo smacked him upside the head. She tried not to giggle, but the corners of her lips were starting to perk up. Niles stood up all of a sudden.

“Well now, Lord Leo. We should start packing up your things. Everyone else is back at the castle.” Niles spoke smoothly. Leo sighed, slumped and nodded.

“Right…” He gained his posture once more and started walking back the way they came.

“Come on. Let’s get going then.” 

“As you wish, milord.” Niles called back, but reached his hand out for Kamui. “C’mon milady. Don’t be shy, I won’t bite, unless you want me to...” Kamui was hesitant, but she took his hand and he clasped his rough hand around hers and walked her back. 

“Wow, I’m surprised she’s letting you lead her around after an intro like that…”

“Ouch. I’m hurt milord… why would you say such a thing to your sweet and innocent retainer, hmm? Maybe you want an excuse so you can whip my hot a-”

“NILES JUST STOP.”

 

About four hours later, a carriage appeared at the gates. Leo and Niles started to get in as Kamui watched them from her room window. Leo saw her, then waved with a straight face before he got in. The door shut and as soon as a man got in his seat up front, they started rolling away, farther and farther until she wasn’t able to see them anymore. 

“Guteo kila… Deo…(See you soon… Leo…)” Kamui whispered as she waved her hand slightly out her window, then dropped her arm, making it hang outside as she put her face in her other arm on the window seal. She looked up a few minutes later and saw the sky was slightly cleared. She saw so many twinkling stars, and the slight shine from the moon being covered by snow clouds. Kamui wished Leo could’ve stayed, and she was sad that he couldn’t. Though, she remembered what Gunter told her a hour ago.

“You will be seeing him and your other siblings soon, Lady Corrin. It will only be a week away, then you will be able to see them again.” His words ran amongst her head, circling and circling, until she started to close her eyes, and she soon was asleep. 

 

A few days had passed since Leo returned from the Northern Fortress. His family welcomed him back, either hugging him tightly or smothering him with kisses. And, if you hadn’t guessed, Camilla was the one who smothered him with “big sisterly kisses”. Others in the castle either waved to him and verbally welcomed him back, others came right up to him and patted him on the head or shoulder, saying it verbally as well.

It was nearing Christmas, and Leo was walking down a street in Windmire to see if he can buy his family and disturbing retainer something. He thought why he was wanting to get Niles something and why he hasn’t discarded him yet. Probably because it just felt even worse when he wasn’t there and that he’s been as good as he could get for a while. He found two things for father, Xander, Camilla, Elise, and Niles, but nothing for Kamui yet.

Leo bought father a book on different native cultures that used to here in Nohr a long time ago, since he loves to find new cultures and read up on them every once in a great while, and he also bought him a flower that will never wilt, that was his family’s second gift. He got Xander a new black and silver ink and a Resplendent Quetzal tail feather pen set, one that he has been wanting for a collection of his. Camilla got a golden hair clip with a deep purple amethyst in the middle and it looked as if golden wings were sprouting from its right side while having spears in front of it. Elise got a newly made Victorian doll, with silky dress of red and black, golden wavy locks, and an umbrella with red and black design on it as well, it also had black boots that went up to its knees. He got Niles a new bow set, one that was made of silver and gold, and he also got him a labeler. One that Leo had a little too much fun messing around with.

Niles will definitely have too much fun with that as well… but... it is close to Christmas… so… I guess he can mess around with it… for now…. Leo thought as he walked away from yet, another store that didn’t have what he thought Kamui would like. He walked on, trying to find something made of crystal. He walked passed a shop with a giant glass window, showing off different items. A particular one caught his eye though. He walked backwards and turned to look at it, his long black and Nohrian gold symboled coat whipped in the slight wind. It was a glass dove with a glass ribbon sculpture. That’s when it hit him.

 

Kamui grabbed Leo by his hand and dragged him to the back room library, a half an hour before the carriage should arrive. She sat him down in a chair and pulled out a book. She flipped through the pages and stopped at one with a picture. She then slid the book over to him. He looked at it, noticing the detail in the drawing. It was two pure white doves, holding on red ribbon with two small gold and silver bells hanging from it. Leo looked to find a title of the story that goes to this Holiday image. He found it right under the picture. It read “Hear The Carols Of Bells And Love”. He thought that was a very cheesy title, but Kamui seemed to think otherwise. She pointed to the picture, as if trying to feel it as if it was real.

“You like the drawing huh?” Leo asked her and she nodded with a slight closed smile. 

“Kuuciwa metayo hanashi… Husho jeme nai…(I wonder what mom would think of this… It looks peaceful to me…)” she spoke. Leo quickly glanced between her and the page, wondering what she said about it. Kamui then shook her head and smiled.

“Guse opa. Qua, Deo?(It’s time to go. Right, Leo?)” She asked and pointed to the clock. Leo looked up, and realized the time.

“Ah! I need to get going! Well, see you soon! Bye!” He hopped out of the chair and ran out the door.

 

“Maybe… just maybe…” A small smile showed up on his lips as he walked towards the door, opened it, and went inside the shop. 

 

Christmas Eve came quick, and everyone in the castle was rushing and rushing to get setup for a ball that night. Kamui was brought to Castle Krakenburg as a surprise and an early Christmas present in the morning, along with some of her servants. All day, Kamui spent it exploring the castle with Leo, Camilla, and Xander, who was carrying Elise, and finding new places to hide out and play games. Night fell pretty quickly, and they all went back to their rooms to get ready for the ball. Guests were already chatting away in the ballroom as they all waited for the royals to come and music to start. 

First came father and Xander, who were dressed in black and dark purple and white suits. Then came down Camilla and Kamui. Camilla was wearing a purple silky and sparkly long slim dress, that fit her perfectly, along with purple heels. Corrin was wearing a white and grey dress that had what looked like white glittery snowflakes on the rim of her dress, she also wore white knee length socks with grey shoes with silver buckles and she still had her headband and the crystal crown. Finally came down Leo holding Elise. Leo wore a black and deep purple suit like his father and brother, but he still wore his headband. Elise was wearing a pink and black dress that had pink and blue flowers on the rim and she wore white ruffled socks with black shoes and pink buckles with one small plastic pink flower on the top of her shoes. As soon as they made it down the stairs and bowed, music started playing and people started to move out and start dancing on the waxed floor. 

Four hours passed, and people started to leave for the night to get ready for tomorrow. Leo and his family started to do the same as there were only a few people left in the ballroom, which were their retainers. Peri, a blue and pink headed psychopath, who was Xander’s retainer, was cleaning up most the food dishes from off tables. Beruka, a light blue haired assassin, who was Camilla’s retainer, was leaving the room to go clear of anyone else who stayed behind and didn’t work or live here. Niles, Leo’s ”amaaaazing” retainer, was mopping up any mess away while dancing something ridiculous. Once they all got to their rooms, they stripped of their uptight suits and dresses, and got dressed in their night clothes. They all slipped into bed and went right to sleep.

The next morning, Camilla and Corrin woke up Leo, then they woke up Xander, then Elise. Then they all walked quietly to father’s room and opened the door, walking in silently. They all corralled him around his bed. Camilla held up three fingers, putting one down at a time. When she hit zero, all of them except Xander, who was holding Elise, jumped on his bed. Camilla, Leo, and Xander all yelled “TIME TO WAKE UP TIME TO WAKE UP!!” Even Elise yelled it in her excited four year old voice. Father yelled in surprise as nearly everyone laughed, and soon he joined in on their laughter. As soon as father got out of bed, they all went to a library where a good sized pine tree, decorated in ornaments and lights with a star at the very top, was standing with presents underneath and cozy chairs surrounding it. Most of them sat down in a cozy chair while father went to go light more candles on a nearby shelf. When he came back and sat down, Camilla was the first to jump at the presents she got for everyone, then Xander, then father, then Kamui, then Leo. 

 

“Alright ready everybody?” Father asked and we nodded. He passed all of us three presents. Xander opened his first. His first was a new book about some information, second was a new wax stamp set, and third was a an ink and feather pen set, which Leo was relieved that it wasn’t the same as he got Xander. Then Kamui opened hers. First she got a mini plush doll set. Second she got a rose that glowed pink. Third she got three necklaces that all had a golden chain, but with a different metal Christmas ornament at the end. Camilla opened hers next. First she got five flower imprinted bows. Second she got a new Christmas dress with a Santa hat. Third she got three bells, one gold, one silver, and one with a mistletoe. Leo opened his after Camilla. First he got a book on mysteries of the world. Second he got three snowflake ornaments with the names Winterspell and Stariann and Leo. Third he got a white and blue opal with a dark blue magic circle on its top. Elise was next. First she got four new dresses, each corresponding to a time of the year, spring, summer, autumn, and winter. Second she got dress up accessories, bows, bracelets, necklaces, etc. Third she got a plush doll with golden hair, blue button eyes, a Christmas dress, tan wooly skin, and holding a pink rose. 

Xander passed his out next. He had three for everyone as well. He asked them all to open them at the exact same time. They were all books. The books were on family and friends, holidays and what some other cultures do for them, and also a story book on Christmas. He explained that he was thinking that we could read these together, most preferably the Christmas one could start tonight after supper and dessert. 

Camilla was next. She passed everyone only one box. She asked the same thing Xander asked, for all of them to open them together. What she got, or should say made, for them were warm sweaters, each corresponding to our favorite colors. Father’s was red green, Xander’s was maroon and grey, Camilla made herself a purple one, Kamui got a grey and white, Leo got a blue and grey, and Elise got a pink, blue, and violet one. They all put them on as soon as they got them out of their boxes. 

Kamui then went after Camilla. She passed everyone two boxes. Father opened up his first. What he got was scroll painting of a snowy night with a full moon peeking through the clouds. It was very neatly drawn too. Second he got a painted gingerbread man cookie ornament. Xander opened his next. First he got peacock feather, delicately placed in a transparent case. Second he got a star cookie ornament. Camilla then opened hers. First she got a beaded bracelet with snowflake and white beads. Second she got a bell cookie ornament. Leo went next. First he got a bag of tomato looking candies. Second he got a snowflake cookie ornament. Elise got help to open all of her presents. First she got a little pink music box with floral designs. Second she got a dove cookie ornament.

Leo then gave everyone their gift. Father went first, then Xander, then Camilla, then Elise, then Kamui. After everything was opened. They all thanked each other with smiles, Kamui just nodded in gratitude. They all then started picking up all the wrapping paper and boxes and threw it in a corner. They all did games, give presents to others in the castle and or read for the rest of the day unless it was time to eat. After that they all read a book that Xander gave them, then headed off to bed. Before Leo could enter his room, he felt something warm hug his arm. He looked to his side and saw Kamui was looking at him with a smile. 

“Dwei, Deo.(Thank you, Leo.)” She then let go of his arm and Leo looked down at her hands. She was holding the sculpture. She was also still wearing her crystal. He smiled, thinking he knows what she just said. He then hugged her.

“Thank you for the presents. And you’re welcome.” Leo let her go and gave her a small smile before he entered his room and went to bed. Kamui went to her room after he shut his door and laid there, looking at the sculpture. They both soon fell asleep.


	10. Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is not the end, it is simply walking out of the physical form and into the spirit realm, which is our true home. It's going back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some vulgar language is in this, so be warned.

After Christmas, Kamui spent a few more days at Castle Krakenburg before she had to be sent back to the Fortress. Although, the day before she left, she got sent to the throne room, where Father, Xander, Camilla, and Leo were waiting for her, along with two other people. Two guards walked her to the doors and opened them for her, but didn't follow her in. They closed the doors as she walked closer to everyone, her black and white sparkling dress flowing back from the slight breeze that somehow came in.

Kamui stopped before the final five step staircase. She looked back and forth between everyone, looking at everyone's faces before she looked closely at the other two people. The other two were a man and a woman. The man had light brownish blonde, long hair that he tied up into a ponytail. He had amber eyes, wore a cream and white colored fancy suit, and he had a thin smile on his face. The woman had short strawberry hair with long side swept bangs. She had vibrant violet eyes, wore a black and white top suit with a black skirt and leggings. Kamui breathes in lightly but visibly.

"There's no need to be worried, Corrin. These two here will just accompanying you back to the Northern Fortress. Alec, Melina, go introduce yourselves." They both nodded their heads and started walking towards Kamui. The male got down on one knee in front of her.

“Hello milady. My name is Alec Druusec, and this one here is my younger sister." Alec looked up to the woman.

"Hello, my name Melina Druusec. Pleased to make your acquaintance, milady." Melina quickly bowed. Alec looked back at her with a small smile.

"May I ask milady's name?" Kamui breathed in and held. It was silent for a while as they all waited patiently.

"C..." Alec nodded and kept his smile.

“Ca.... carid..."

“Carid?" He asked with a confused face before she shook her head violently.

“Ala..."

"Ala!? What?" Alec asked.

"Ala ala! C-C-Corrin." She shook her hands in front of her and breathed out her name in Nohrian.

“Ala..." Melina started.

“That's no from a lost language..." Everybody looked up at her.

"What?" Xander asked. Leo and Kamui looked at each other.

"A lost language. I heard it from a traveler before a while ago. I remember that the speaker was scared and was holding baby and was speaking the language frantically. Thankfully, there were another person who knew the language well enough to help her calm down. Apparently the woman was asking where was a safe place to rest, away from the "Kadu", which was the name of an old demon who swallowed anything in its path. The person thought she hit her head severely and tried to get her to see someone but the woman apparently ran away with the child before the town's doctor got to see her." Melina finished and they looked at her, then at Kamui. Kamui tensed, feeling highly uneasy, she then ran over to Leo and grabbed his arm and started to run out with him.

“Wait Kamui!" Melina shouted. They heard conflict going on behind them as they ran, the noise fading. They ran until they got to a long hallway, lit with torchlight. Leo stumbled forwards a bit, panting. Kamui was still holding is arm, looking down at the floor and bangs covering her face. Leo took in a deep breath, and straightened his back. He moved his arm slightly towards himself more, but her grip tightened. Leo stopped moving. For a few moments all that there was in the area was stillness and silence. All of a sudden, Kamui moved and quickly hugged him. Her hands were gripping the back of Leo's formal dark purple and black shirt. All he did at first was just stand there like a fool, before a slowly circling his arms gently around her. He felt cold rush to his face. He knew he was blushing, but he hoped if she looked up it would distract her.

Kamui was quivering and shaking like a leaf in his arms. Leo closed his eyes and hugged her even closer. They stayed like that for a while, and Leo didn't notice that Kamui fell asleep until she almost hit the ground. Leo opened his eyes and caught her quickly. He lowered both of them closer to the ground until their knees touched the ground. Well, his knees and the lower half of her body. He looked at Kamui as she slept on his chest, clearly not minding the mild coldness emitting from his body.

Leo stared at her for a long while before he started to feel a tad bit drowsy himself. That's when he realized the position he was in. A fierce coldness swept over him and the floor started to have frost marks grow over it. Kamui squirmed as his body released more frost and cold air.

Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap- Tapping of metal boots or high heels or continuous dropping of silverware- he couldn't tell what it was at the moment- sounded down the hallway, faint, but there. Leo breathed quietly and mildly fast as he was trying to remember if this hallway connected to another before where he is now. He then forgot how to breathe when he remembered... this is a one way hall...

"....shit...." Leo swore under his breath, face had a bright blue blush as he tried to pick her up, then cracked his knees slightly as he hit the ground, remembering that she was reeeeally heavy.

No no no no no no no no no no no crap crap crap crap crap crap crap CRAP!!!  He thought in panic as the tapping became louder. He was finally able to get her on his back and he tried to make a run for it, but couldn't. His face was filled with horrifying embarrassment. Oh my dearest dragon gods what if they find us like this... He then took a deep breath in, then slightly smiled, his face still showing his major embarrassment.

... No... they won't.... heheheheh... He put his foot out in front of him, balancing his and Kamui's weight, before setting it down on the floor, making ice that could barely be seen, or in other words, black ice. Leo closed his eyes and pushed their weight forwards with his legs and feet, skating. He was soon towards the end of the hall when he heard a chuckled. Leo opened his eyes at hearing a familiar voice.

"Aww... my baby brother trying to carry my asleep baby sister to bed... how cute!!" Camilla put her hands up to her checks and tilted her head to the left, eyes closed and cheeks blushing slightly pink. Leo looked up and around. His entire face lit up blue now. He didn't move even two feet, only a couple of inches. He heard Camilla walk over to him, of course slowly since she must've noticed the cold and shiny glint of the floor, and picked up Kamui off his back with a slightly long grunt. Leo the collapsed onto the floor.

"Haaaaaa......" he became pale again. Why me....? He asked himself before he heard a sigh.

"Come on Leo, get up. We need to take her to her room and you need to break the ice so we can get there faster." With a whiny groan, Leo pulled himself off the ground, then slammed his foot onto the floor, making the leaf thin ice shatter into a million little sparkles. Camilla walked on forwards with Kamui in her arms, Leo falling to their side, literally. He tripped over his feet and face planted the stone floor. Camilla immediately stopped and knelt down to where Leo is currently laying.

"Oh my! Leo are you alright?"

"Mmmmmmmmm.........." He groaned as he sat up slowly. Camilla gave him a small smile, set Kamui down on her knee, and rustled his hair lightly, making sure his headband didn't fall off.

"Do you need help getting up sweetie?" She asked. He shook his head and got up and so did Camilla. Leo grabbed her arm before they set out again. After multiple turns of left and very few turns of right and almost never of just walking straight in a hall, they finally made it to Kamui's room. Leo let go of Camilla's arm and walked carefully to her door, then opened it. She walked in and placed Kamui on her bed while Leo stood by the door. Camilla then tucked her in and walked out slowly, making sure not to make a sound. Once she exited, Leo closed the door and quickly grabbed onto Camilla's arm. Camilla smiled while giggling lightly, then held onto his arm, so he wouldn't fall flat on his face again.

"Heheheh..." Camilla giggled.

"What?" Leo asked, not looking up to her.

"Dear Corrin, or Kamui, is just full of surprises, isn't she..."

“Yes. Yes she is."    

     

  .....

 

"... i... hi.... Kahi...(...ui... mui... Kamui...)" A silvery voice called and Kamui stirred, slowly opening her eyes to see black space. "... Kahi... Zute...(...Kamui... wake up...)" The clear, light and disembodied voice called out again. Kamui sat up and blinked slowly, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out from them. She put her hands on her lap and looked around with slightly squinted eyes. She closed one eye because all she could see was black and darkness, and it was hurting her eyes since she hadn't entirely adjusted to it yet.

"... Kahi mee ma... ka ju ti...(Kamui darling... over here...)" The voice called from one direction of the room. She sat there for a moment, deciding what to do as her eyes finally adjusted to the blank dark. The voice sang her name again, again and again. Each time, sounding more and more familiar.

"... Kahi, lu kaa... bre takato... mina...(Kamui, please... come here... for me...)" The voice grew sad, and with that, Kamui got up and looked around.

"Lela como...?(Where are you...?)" Kamui called out. A bright blue light appeared in front of her. She stared and followed it as it circled her head. It then started in another direction and paused, waiting for her to come and follow it. Kamui chased after it then it started moving again. She was right behind it when it suddenly stopped. She tripped slightly as she skidded to a stop as well. The floating blue orb circled around her head slowly, then flew over her and to right in front of her, only a few feet away. The blue light then started to shine brighter and brighter. Kamui had to cover her eyes to shield from the bright glow. The light dimmed and she slowly put her hands to her side, eyes wide with tears clinging to the corners as she saw what appeared after the bright glow.

"Mami... mamami!!!(Mom... mommy!!!)" Kamui yelled, tears flowing as she lurched forward to hug her mother, Mikoto, who was smiling at her. Kamui yelled as she went right through her and fell on the ground. Mikoto turned around quickly and bent down on her knees with a worried face.

"Suku et, Kahi?(You okay, Kamui?)" Mikoto asked her as she sat up and rubbed her wet eyes. Kamui nodded slightly and sniffed, her hands still covering her eyes. She felt something warm and push gently down at her hands. She slowly let them fall to her lap and looked at them. There was Mikoto's blue glowing hands on hers, squeezing them lightly. Kamui looked up at her glowing mother, eyes still glistening with tears. Mikoto removed one of her hands and started to pet her. Her hands then went to cup to daughters wet, pale cheeks.

"Zuu...(Shh...)" Mikoto whispered as she rubbed her thumb underneath Kamui's eye. "Dusa memop... dusa mem...(Calm down darling... calm down...)" She soothes again. Slowly, Kamui starts to end her crying, but only to have hiccups come after. Mikoto holds her there as she calms down.

"Mamami...(Mommy...)" Kamui sniffs as her hiccups died down.

"Zuu...(Shh...)" Mikoto breathed with her eyes closed. She then opened then to see Kamui looking up at her, eyes and cheeks slightly pink and puffed, breathing slightly heavy, and quivering. She sighed and pulled Kamui up to a stand, and herself to a kneel.

"Kahi...(Kamui...)" She started and looked her in the eyes. "Bena lusero kumata... mena?(I need you to listen to me carefully... okay?)" Mikoto asked and Kamui nodded slightly as she looked back at her mother. "Wuso vaneto jequo... fane ceraso yalop gee hala. Jul qua miroph nalia. Erough tena quose. Renia valoke waso zan.(I need you to be brave for me... There is something dangerous out there. I need you to stop it. You and another being are the only ones out there who can right now.)" Kamui tilted her head to the right slightly with terrified eyes.

"N...na? Wou waso?(wh...what? Who is this other being?)"

"Du waso kajila crysto. Hau, a iopal kushe ca feno. Fa iopal twa ikaro geta. Rosa keelta fursh nema. Halika koshec, li onaya waso, fe talilu. Junasepa, fena. Quoa neoka iil. Yousa da lore.(They are a being of ice. Now, the danger is a demon of red sky. The demon swallows anything it's smoke catches. I need you to be careful, find the other being, and defeat this demon for me. This way, this world be safer. People will be able live in peace. That's what you've always wanted when you were little.)" Mikoto finished, looking at Kamui for an answer. A few more minutes later, she nodded and Mikoto smiled sadly. She moved her bangs to the side of her face and lifted her own hands off of her.

“Suka belala, buku neda tali.(It will be a treacherous journey, but I know you can do it.)" Mikoto started to glow brighter and brighter until she was a disappearing orb.

“Don’t be afraid... Stay Strong... You can this, my dearest darling...”

"Mami...(Mom...)" Kamui sank to her knees once more, closed her eyes, and everything returned black...

 

........

 


	11. Mystery Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every life is complicated, every mind a kingdom of mysteries.

Kamui woke up the next morning with something cold and smooth touching her back. She jerked forwards and sat up, looking to her side. It was a long black and ruby colored scythe, a big black and scarlet bow was at the base of the blade with the long handle. 

“M-meh???(E-eh???)” She inched her hand towards it slowly. She slid her hand gently over the raven colored handle. It felt… familiar, somehow. Her hand glided over the smooth surface towards the bow. Her eyes followed the movement of her hands and found a lightly glowing teal colored stone. She picked it up and before she got a good look at it, she heard a knock at her door.

“Lady Kamui? Sorry to bother you, but, may I come in?” A familiar woman’s voice sounded behind the door. Kamui whipped her head back and forth before she carefully picked up the scythe, but as soon as she slid off the bed, it disappeared. The stone stayed where it was.

“Lady Kamui? Are you awake?” The door handle moved. She quickly put it in one of her bags and went to go open the door. There revealed Melina, her bright hair swaying slightly by the air that rushed into the room and her hand still held forward.

“Oh, you are awake.” She clasped her hands in front of her. “It’s time to have breakfast.” Kamui looked down at her feet and nodded, then walked out of the room, having Melina close it behind her. They walked for a small distance before Melina spoke.

“Milady, you do know that there is no problem life changing thing about you speaking another language. Your family doesn’t resent you for it. They find it interesting, they also were a little surprised, but interested, nonetheless.” Kamui lifted her head a bit and slowed her walking. “They love and care for you deeply, surely nothing like this would change the fact. All we have to now is figure out how to communicate with you while you learn our language.” Melina finished. Kamui stopped in place and so did Melina. She turned to look at the young princess as she turned to her and looked up with tears filling her eyes, ones that she would not let fall. Melina smiles slightly, bent down and rubbed her head in a soothingly manner. Kamui then let the tears fall, she put her arm up to her eyes to wipe them away as best as she could. They soon stopped then continued onward to the diner room.

“Ah! Kamui!” Camilla put her hands together in an excited gesture, Elise bounced in her high chair giggling and Xander, father and Leo looked at her and smiled. Leo patted the seat next to him. Melina pushed her forwards lightly, and then went to go sit next to Leo. Melina pushed her in and went to stand by the door. Before they could start conversation, the food was brought out and onto the table and everyone then reached for the morning goodies. Father had grabbed a bowl of honey flavored oatmeal and some toast with mixed berry jam spread, Xander had three eggs and three strips of bacon, Camilla had a breakfast cookie and a bowl of fruit, Kamui had only a bowl of fruit, Leo had a small berry bowl and a tomato salad and Elise had peanut butter flavored oatmeal. Father and Xander were talking with Camilla joining every so often as she was entertaining Elise into eating and Leo was trying to teach Kamui Rock Paper Scissors quietly as they ate.

“Rock is a fist, paper is a flat hand and scissors is like a peace sign.” He showed the movements to her as he whispered them. She nodded, waiting for him to explain further. He then put his left hand in a fist over his right, which was flat. “What we do here is say ‘Rock Papers Scissors’ and after we say that, we make one of the motions.” Kamui put her hands the same way and nodded, face sparkling with determination. “Just to let you know, Rock beats Scissors, Scissors beat Paper and Paper beats Rock. Now you ready?” Leo asked and she nodded again. They rocked their hands up and down three times.

“Rock Papers Scissors” Leo landed paper and Kamui landed rock. Leo smiled and Kamui glared at him. She held up two of her fingers.

“Round two?” SHe nodded. Leo nodded back.

“Rock Papers Scissors” Leo landed Scissors while Kamui landed Paper. She made a pouty face and Leo stifled a giggle and put his hand on hers.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it soon, I promise. You’re just a beginner. Practice makes perfect. One tap, try again, or two taps, different quiet game?” Kamui looked thoughtful, then tapped his hand once with a challenging smile. Leo mirrored that smile. “You’re on.” This went on between the two before Camilla noticed and asked them. Leo explained that it was a game him and some others from the Western Wing made. He re-explained the game as Xander and father got caught on the subject. A war raged between Leo and Kamui, who kept getting tied with the same score. The others just watched and rooted for the both of them, laughing when either of the two got frustrated. In the end, they had to call it a tie, for it was time to start getting properly ready for the day. Leo walked back with Kamui to her room, looking as if he was thinking back. Kamui looked sideways at him curiously. When he took notice of her curious stare, he smiled lightly.

“I was just thinking, if Jason and Crescent were back there with us, they would’ve kicked our butts and had tied to themselves. Crescent would get all mad that she didn’t win and Jason would just be humming happily while burning metal, shaping it into a ball and popping it into his mouth because all of that would’ve definitely made him hungry.” He laughed lightly. Kamui tilted her head to the side. 

“Jasu? Crest?” Kamui tried saying the names.

“Jason and Crescent?” Leo asks back to make sure she was asking about those names. She nodded. Leo sighed, stopped walking and looked down sadly.

“They… were my closest siblings in the Western Wing…” He closed his eyes then shook his head, smiling just a tad bit. “No… they’re in their rightful homes now...they’re where they belong…” He opened his eyes and started walk forwards, Kamui following after him. She hugged his arm and leaned up against him. Leo’s face turned to a light sapphire blue and looked down at her. 

“A houi…(I’m sorry…)” She breathed and he slowly took his eyes off her to look ahead. They walked in silence the rest of the way. Before Leo left Kamui at her door, he told her that Melina will be over soon to help her get ready and Alec will be at her door soon and that he and the others will be waiting for you at the front to watch you off. He turned on his heel and before he got to farway, he warned her over his shoulder.

“FYI, Camilla and Elise will probably be crying when they see you get in the carriage, so be sure to give them a moment to be with you.” He then left her, going to get ready himself. She closed the door and looked back at the bed. The scythe was back on the bed. She walked over to a bag she put the weird glowing stone in and went over to the side of the bed. She touched the scythe again and picked it up carefully. It didn’t disappear this time, so she wonder if it disappeared when someone that wasn’t her was about to or already walked into the space she was in. A knock on the door startled her, making her drop the scythe and stone. The scythe disappeared again but the stone made a loud THUMP on the floor.

“Milady? It’s Melina, may I-” a pause and Kamui flinched, picking up the stone and hiding it behind her back as the door opened just enough to see Melina’s face. “Is everything alright?” She opened the door more and Kamui nodded her head quickly. Melina raised an eyebrow and walked, closing the door behind her. She then crossed her arms.

“Then what do you have behind you back hm?” She asked and Kamui tensed. She sighed and walked over to her, head held low. She then held out her hands to show her the stone. Melina stared at it, eyes wide.

“...where did you find this? Can you point it out to me?” She asked. Kamui hesitated, but pointed to the bed. Melina walked over and swiped the bed with her hands.

“Hm… I wonder how that got there…” she murmured, then looked back at the young girl, who was currently rubbing the stone in small circles. “... keep it. Make sure no one else sees it. Not even Gunter, Alec or you family. Okay?” She walked over and bent down to her level, making eye contact. Kamui nodded slowly and Melina smiled and stood. 

“Now,” She got a chair, small mirror, a brush and Kamui’s headband out and set them on a desk. “Sit, while I get your new…” Melina opened her closet door as Kamui sat down in the chair and saw that the dresses and clothes for daytime were all the same. “Same but clean dress.” She grabbed one and set it down on the desk then began to comb through Kamui’s short silvery locks. After Melina combed and dressed Kamui, she placed the black headband in her head.

“There… oh! Wait, sir back down!” Melina ordered just as she slipped out of the chair. Kamui sighed and sat back on the chair. Melina got in front of her and dug a small velvety pouch out of a pocket. She opened it and let the contents of it fall onto the desk. They were beads, but not regular round beads. They were four flower beads, one white, one sky blue, one sapphire blue and one cerulean blue. Melina picked the white bead first and grabbed a few thin strands of hair, slipped the bead through it, then started braiding the strands together, adding the other three beads as she went. She finished and Kamui touched the small braid as Melina stuffed the pouch back in her pocket. 

“Prince Leo asked me to give you the accessory.” She smiled and Kamui smiled.

Reo’d ahule…(Leo’s kind…) She thought as she hopped out of the chair and grabbed the stone and put it up her sleeve. A knock at the door. Melina went to open it and it revealed Alec. He waved his hand a smiled.

“Are we ready?” He asked and Kamui nodded. She hand both her hands up her sleeves, trying to not to let the stone slip. Melina grabbed her only two bags and Alec took one from her after he closed the door. 

“Why are your hands up your sleeves, milady? Were you cold?” Alec asks.

“Yes, She was cold so I told her to put her hands in her sleeves to warm them up.” Alec hums in response. They walked to the front of the castle where everyone was waiting. Kamui ran over to them and gave them all hugs, and also let Camilla and Elise talk with her for a minute before she went back to Leo. She hugged him again and smiled.

“Ionee, Reo.(Thank you, Leo.)” she flicked the braid and Leo smiled slightly back and nodded. Kamui went off towards the carriage, waving to everyone before she got in. Not long after she seated herself and Alec and Melina got in front, the carriage started to move. 

…..

Kamui doesn’t remember when she started to see colors along the way. Wherever she looked, she saw greens, golds and reds or whites, pinks, purples and blues or even black, greys, yellows and oranges. They all swirled around her and was making her feel so numb to the point she couldn’t even hear or feel the carriage moving. She saw images in these colors as well, like sheep in fields, houses, bustling streets in towns, farms with a sun overhead and rivers and cherry blossom trees with a moon hanging in the sky. At some point though, it got weird. The images started to terrifyingly shift, and colors started becoming only black and red. She curled herself up and placed her hands right behind her head. She was soon awoken out of her trance when she heard blood choked screams.

Kamui frantically looked around and saw that they had entered the woods… and that they were under attack. The door to her right was ripped violently off its hinges and more tears started flowing rapidly down her cheeks as someone grabbed her. The last thing she heard was Alec yelling threateningly “DON’T TOUCH HER!” The words echoed in her head till she only could see red and black.


	12. What If I Can’t?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The demons are back and stronger than ever. They are looking for a fight. Looking to win. And this time, I might just let them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is short... btw, the updates might change to just Saturday’s.

Kamui woke up to a throbbing in her head. She whined as it grew more unbearable, then realized why. Someone knocked her out, and not only that, she was on something that was moving. She opened her eyes slowly, which revealed an ink colored horse’s hind leg and a moving ground. She turned her head sideways to look at her captor. It was a person dressed in a pine green lab coat and mask that covered their entire head. Now that she was looking, the horse also had a pineish tint to it, well more like an emerald tint. She looked around and saw that there were others, horses and people, and that they all looked the same. They all had different weapons in hand too. Some had bows in varying sizes, and some had long pieces of metal that was shaped to form some type of deformed lance. She looked back at the ground, which was getting closer and closer to an edge. Just looking at it made her feel nauseous. She felt like throwing up but the horses stopped before it got to that point. 

Kamui heard shuffling before something grabbed her and took her off the horse and forced her to walk into the forest nearby. Just before she was about to enter the dark forest, she pushed the person guiding her back and ran for it. The others shot at her with arrows or something else that glowed neon lime. She got close to the edge and was planning to get on one of the horses, but just about when she neared one, one of the weapons grazed her ankle and knee, and caught through her clothes with force. It threw her over the edge and she was seeing everything flash before her eyes before blackness.

 

******

 

“Hnnng….” Kamui groaned. She rolled over onto her side and clutched her head. It hurt, it hurt so bad. It felt as if she was being stabbed a bunch of times with spoon but with sharp edges and no dip or curve, so pretty much it felt like being stabbed with a bunch of knives.She opened her eyes fairly quickly this time around and sat up with urgency, only wincing at her pain. She felt nauseated. She focused her eyesight on her hands and took deep in-n-out breaths. 

Kamui heard clanking behind her and turned. She saw nothing. 

Clank. 

She stood up as fast as she could and wobbled. 

Clank. 

Clank. 

Clank. 

Clank.

Kamui turned around and ducked as a hammer was thrown at her head. She looked ahead and saw nothing. An arrow was next that was aimed towards her head, then a dagger, a spear, a sword and magic. She ran but didn’t look where she was going and ran off an edge. Her caught the edge and she hung there and looked around frantically. The place was terrifyingly weird. Masses of land were floating in air, the sky was torn between a red black galaxy and a blue and white clouded sky. Something grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She was about to scream before a hand covered her mouth and she looked at the owner of the hand. 

It was a girl was long sky blue hair. She was wearing a white dress, white boots that went up to her thighs, a white mask and a beautiful golden and white lance behind her. Her entire outfit looked as if it was made by feathers and the girl looked about her age as well, if not a little older than her. The girl helped Kamui up and ran, still holding her hand.

“Hwa! Hwa!(Hey! Hey!)” Kamui yelled.

“I yoko. Mahedee aro.(Its okay. I’m here to help.)” The girl replied and Kamui stared at her with wide eyes. She nodded and the other nodded back. The girl took her to a cave near by to hide. They sat down far from the entrance.

“Eyaaa…(Finally…)” Kamui sighed. 

“Oya ka?(What’s your name?)” The blue haired girl asked as she sat on her knees.

“Kahi. Oya?(Kamui. What’s yours?)” Kamui answered back.

“Moonwit Saing.(Moonlight Singer.)” She replied back.

“...oy eldrey gaheli?(What is this place?)”

“Vital… amaya heeso akoway Kadu… bali saca tesh ui quanii…(Valla… this is a kingdom ruled by Kadu… nearly everyone who lived here now is its servants…)” The Singer explained shortly.

“Oy?(What?)” Kamui asked.

“Kadu empilioma eso zakai. Wehre vinjo lofim xewofolp tensu juwa oqu rucfa nimpolo.(Kadu is a demon summoned by accident. It has the ability to control living things and make them act like the dead that came back to life.)” She explained further. Kamui looked down at her lap and felt tears bead at her eyes. 

“Kahi…(Kamui…)”

“... oiya… oiya… oyi okani…?(...I’m scared… I’m scared… when can I go home…?)” The Singer crawled over to her and hugged her. Kamui couldn’t hold back her tears anymore and she pat her head.

“Mea nee bakai… tona…(I’ll get you out of here… don’t worry…)” The Singer soothed. She then whipped her head around and helped Kamui up, more like picked her up. “Govya.(They’re here.)” She held onto Kamui’s wrist and ran. She kept up with the girl, trying not to trip. The Moonlight Singer stopped and so did she. “Gelf…(Drat…)” A bunch of halfly invisible silhouettes appeared around the two. The Singer gabbed the lance attached her back and held it in a fighting position.

“Kahi, hure velmep zecrohin soth.(Kamui, lift your hand in the air right now.)” Kamui followed her order and lifted her hand. The scythe appeared and she brought down her hand, a look of amazement. 

“Na kaii!!” The Singer yelled and ran forwards, slashing at the beings. Kamui nodded shakily and swung the heavy weapon with little force. It knocked out about six of the silhouettes and she stared, amazed that she did that.

“Kahi!!” The Singer hollered and Kamui turned to her voice. She was at the other end and she ran over to her, dragging the blade of the scythe behind her. She started running forwards as soon as Kamui got close. She then stopped on a circle and so did Kamui. The Singer grabbed her free and started to sing. The circle beneath them glowed. The next second they were at the middle of a lake. 

The Singer helped Kamui out of the lake. Kamui was squeezing the water out of the bottom of her dress.

“Soto Moonwit… Saing…?(Thanks Moonlight… Singer?)” When Kamui turned around, the masked girl was gone. She looked around and didn’t see anything. She looked back at the lake.

Oiki zetaka?(Maybe she went back?) 

“Hey! You there!” A male voice sounded from behind her.


End file.
